


Secrets and Truths

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Language, Gen, Multi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-22
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: AU Fifth Year. Harry endures an abusive summer. When school starts again he meets new students. How will befriending these girls change his life? You’ll have to read to find out! Contains OFC’s. Also note that original characters may be OOC at times.





	1. On the Train

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

Chapter One

 

On the Train

 

 

Fourth year and summer were finally over and Harry found himself once again on the Hogwarts Express. For once he had made it well before eleven a.m., departure time. Of course the only reason being was because his Uncle couldn’t wait to be rid of him.

 

Harry had had the ‘pleasure’ of spending the entire summer holiday with his ‘family’. Usually he got to go to the burrow for his birthday and the rest of the summer but not this time, Dumbledore had forbidden it due to Voldemorts return.

 

_“ My boy, I think it wise to stay were you are safest, protected by the wards”_

 

_‘Yeah right, if only you knew just how safe I am with the Dursley’s’._ He thought sarcastically.

 

Harry had tried every school years end to convince Dumbledore to let him stay at Hogwarts or with the Weasley’s. He never went into specific detail why and every year he was sent back. And this year by far had been the worst yet.

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

Things had gone okay for about the first three weeks. Chores were the same as usual as well as the verbal abuse. But all that had changed in one night.

 

Harry had managed to get his chores done by dusk this time and had started making supper. Uncle Vernon was unusually late and Aunt Petunia’s mood stemmed from that. He had been preparing the steaks, Dudley’s favorite, when a cramp in his hand from painting the fence caused him to drop one on the floor. That had earned him a knock to the head from his Aunt. She had never struck him before and he had been rendered shocked. He said nothing but an apology and picked up the steak, rinsed it in tap and continued with supper. Nothing else happened until Uncle Vernon came home during supper. 

 

You could tell from a distance that he had been drinking. Not only could you smell it but his words were slurred and he was staggering.

 

Supper had been about half over and to Harry’s surprise he had been allowed to eat with them this time. Although it was a small steak, mostly fat, and half a baked potato that had a huge rot spot, he wasn’t going to complain. Although it had only been a few weeks, meals had been scarce. When Vernon had seen him at the table he had been outraged.

 

“Boy, what are you doing at my table eating our food!”

 

“Aunt Petunia told me I could, she…” but he was cut off when a meaty fist landed on his jaw with enough force to propel him from his seat. He hit the floor with a hard thud. He immediately brought his hand to his face to caress his jaw and looked up to his Uncle.

 

“Don’t lie to me you freak, I know my wife and she wouldn’t allow such filth as you to have such fine food!”

 

“But Uncle Vernon…” Harry took the chance to glance to Petunia for help and was met with an evil smirk. He then realized that she had planned this all along.

 

“Well what is it freak, what do you have to say for yourself?”

 

Harry just bowed his head and mumbled, “Mmm sorry Uncle, I...I lied”

 

“I thought as much you sorry excuse for a human--- now get to your room, you’ll get your punishment later!”

 

With that said Harry scrambled to his feet and ran to his room. Harry barged into his room careful not to slam the door. He rested his forehead on the closed door shutting his eyes, trying his best not to let unshed tears fall. Oh he was in so much trouble.

 

Thinking back he had thought it odd that his Aunt allowed him to eat and at the table no less, but his grumbling stomach had over run the thought immediately. Plus, like a fool he had just run through the house breaking yet another rule. Thank Merlin he hadn’t slammed the door too.

 

Harry let out a long sigh pushing himself from the door. He walked to his bed and gently sat down rubbing his jaw absentmindedly. It truly dawned on him then _...Vernon full out punched me..._ Harry began to worry then... _if he’s that angry what will my punishment be?_ He shivered at the thought and prayed to any deity, that in his drunken state, his Uncle would forget about him, go to bed and just pass out.

 

Harry wouldn’t have his prayers answered that night.

 

He had heard the light footsteps of his Aunt and the heavier ones of Dudley come up the stairs, pass by his door and faintly heard the soft clicks of their bedroom doors closing. Not long after he heard his Uncle coming up the stairs as well and Harry held his breath. He heard him pass and let out the breath he was holding. Only seconds later his heart sank as he heard his Uncle turn back, approach his room, then entered. He reluctantly met his Uncles gaze and immediately wished he hadn’t. The look he received was venomous and had him scared. Only one thought came to mind before Vernon lunged for him… _oh shite._

 

He just barely managed to escape his Uncles charging fist by scrambling backwards off the bed. He landed roughly on his shoulder but quickly got to his feet. The only thing between them now was a single bed.

 

“Uncle please, I...I’m sorry I lied to you and I’m sorry I ran through the house. I promise I’ll never do it again.” He pleaded throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

 

“Damn right you won’t boy, but you forgot what else you need to be apologizing for” he said as he started to walk around the bed.

 

Harry was stumped. What else had he done that could have angered him. He counted off various things... _I coiled the hose up, rinsed the paint brush and sealed the paint can, pruned the rose bushes and took the trash can to the curb for the morning pick up..._ He looked to his Uncle shaking his head.

 

“But I did nothing else, I…”

 

Vernon howled in rage “ Do not LIE to me boy! Petunia told me what you did. How dare you attempt to use magic in this house…”

 

“Magic? But I didn’t I…”

 

“Don’t even try to deny it, after the letter we received, better yet the warning, we know what you are capable of doing”

 

“A letter, a warning, what did it say?”

 

“Oh it told us what you did, brought back some evil wizard, Moldigort, I think, and that you killed one of your school mates just so he wouldn’t stop you. Said we better be careful that you may try to do the same to us. I say if you can kill your own kind, and bring back evil wizards then we should be easy targets for you, but that’s where I’ll prove you wrong.” He said coolly as he stepped up to Harry towering over him.

 

_Dumbledore…but he said he didn’t blame him, that what happened wasn’t his fault._ Harry was brought from his musings when a fist collided with his jaw once again. The blow, like before, knocked him to the floor. He stared up to his Uncle only to see the next punch coming to late. It landed to his temple and Harry immediately saw stars. Dizzy and disoriented he tried to scoot away but Vernon easily got a hold of his shirt front and lifted him from the floor. He lifted him up to look him in the eyes.

 

“You deserve what you are receiving from me boy and I’ve only just started.” He spat at Harry.

 

Harry only let a soft whimper escape him. He wouldn’t let his Uncle hear him scream or see him cry. If he could take the Cruciatus curse he could take this. He realized also that no matter what he said Vernon would never believe him. He only had one thing left to say so with the strongest voice he could muster he looked him back in the eyes and spoke.

 

“Do as you wish Uncle, but know this, you can’t beat the magic out of me, it will always remain. You are a fool to believe what that letter said, I didn’t kill Cedric and I was an unwilling participant in reviving VOLDEMORT. And if you would use that pea-sized brain of yours you would have realized that you yourself locked away my wand when I arrived back here. How could I do any sort of magic without it?? Hmmm you dumbass??” Harry knew he had crossed the line, but he didn’t care anymore. He was going to get beaten senseless anyway so why not at least make it worth it, if one could really make something like that worthwhile.

 

If it were possible Vernon’s face became even redder than before, almost purple to be exact. Then a sickening smile spread across his face.

 

“That may be so freak, but who’s to say you don’t have another stick stashed somewhere else. As for the other, I don’t believe a word you’ve said, you’re as filthy and loathsome as your prick father and whore mother.”

 

“NEVER, speak of my parents you worthless sack of horseshit, my mother was no more a whore than Petunia her sorry excuse for a sister and _OMPFH”_

 

Harry didn’t get to finish his sentence. At the mention of his beloved wife’s name and the insult to come Vernon had swung back and landed a heavy punch to Harry’s mid section. He then dropped a coughing and gasping for breath Harry to the floor. He then reached back down and took hold of his throat lifting him once again. Vernon’s hold on his throat was tight enough to make him choke slightly but not to completely cut his air off. He was sure to have a perfect beefy handprint there nonetheless for many days to come. Vernon continued to riddle his midsection and chest with many more jabs and punches. The pain was becoming more and more profound but never once did Harry cry out. The hitting stopped only long enough for him to be slammed into the wardrobe door. He felt another cold shiver of pain when he felt the knob sink into his back and jab at his kidney. Harry slid down to the floor, his vision darkening around the edges.

 

Harry thought for sure this was the end of it, his Uncle would turn and leave and he could pass out and escape his hurting body, if only for a while. But alas, he was wrong yet again. Vernon knelt down to one knee and reached for him. He took hold of the young wizards right wrist.

 

“I do believe this is the arm you use your stick with is it not?”

 

Harry said nothing and stared with glassy blurred eyes at his Uncle.

 

“Yes, I think it is. I know just what to do” he said smoothly as he tightened his grip on Harry and began to twist it unnaturally sideways.

 

Harry then realized what his Uncle was going to do. He felt the muscle pull tight, to tight and Harry felt his resolve fade and he screamed out for the first time that night.

 

“OH, PLEASE UNCLE, DON’T, PLEASE…” Harry screamed as tears fell from his eyes. He no more than got to the ‘please’ when he felt and heard the bone of his arm break and felt the tendon tear. Harry felt immense pain shoot up his arm. Vernon released him and Harry gingerly cradled his arm to his chest still sobbing, white-hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

Vernon rose once again looking down at his bloodied and bruised charge. “Better rest while you can boy, you have a busy day of chores ahead of you. I will not tolerate any laziness from you. Harry looked down to his wrist then gawked back to his Uncle.

 

“No excuses boy, and never look at me like that again” he spat as he landed a swift kick to Harry head. With the final blow darkness finally consumed Harry and he knew no more.

 

And so his eventful summer began.

 

*********************************************TBC*************************************************

 

A/N…Thanks to my beta GofferGurl


	2. The New Girl

  
Author's notes: AU Fifth Year. Harry endures an abusive summer. When school starts again he meets new students. How will befriending these girls change his life?Original characters may be OOC at times.   


* * *

Chapter Two  
The New Girl

 

Someone clearing their throat interrupted Harry from his thoughts. In the compartment doorway stood a girl he was sure he had never seen before. She had slick ebony hair cut into a bob that just brushed her shoulders and thick bangs. She was wearing low-rise black jeans a black turtleneck sweater and what looked like American biker boots. He noticed that her nose was pierced and was wearing a small diamond chip. But what caught his attention most were her eyes, they were a vibrant emerald green set behind dark lashes.

“Hullo” she said “ I hope you don’t mind sharing your compartment with me, everywhere else is pretty crowded” 

“Well, actually my friends…”

“Oh good, I’ll just sit over here then, so glad you don’t mind”

“Err, okay then”

She gave him a vibrant smile as she sat down across from him. 

“Well since we’ll be together for a while let me introduce myself. I’m Althia, Althia Panes.”

Harry extended his left hand for a shake and winced as a pain shot up his side. He just gave her a forced smile then opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off again.

“And you must be Harry Potter” she said as she took his offered hand and shook it.

“Umm, yeah” he replied as he reached up and attempted to cover his scar with his bangs.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, it wasn’t your scar. I know quite a bit about Hogwarts and some of its students.”

“How’s that? I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you around there before, you are new are you not?”

“Well of course I’m new to Hogwarts. I’ve been studying with private tutors for years. Most recently, at an American school in Florida. I had a couple of really great friends there, Banji and Siria, I’ll miss, but I’m sure we’ll keep in touch. They’re the reason I have this” she said tapping her nose “ And a couple other things as well” she laughed.

“Really, then why, if you had tutors and friends at your American school are you coming to Hogwarts now? And why not just come here in the first place?”

“Have you ever had a private tutor Harry?”

“Actually, no why?”

“Simply put it’s quite boring. No one your age around and father was away a lot at work or on other business. So I was left alone quite a bit. That’s how I ended up in the American school, but it was so far from home, I got homesick. My father always forbade me to go to Hogwarts for which he gave no reason but I decided when I came home for summer hols that I would spend all my free time convincing my father that I would be attending Hogwarts this year no matter what.”

“How hard was that, didn’t your mum have any say?”

“It was quite easy actually, only took me a week. And I don’t have a mum, she died when I was little”

Harry felt his face go hot. How rude to bring up her dead mother. If he had used his head he would have remembered that she hadn’t mentioned her at all before when talking about being left alone.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know, hope I didn’t upset you”

“Nope, I’m not upset. You don’t know till you ask, so no hard feelings or anything” she said as she slid down in her seat putting her hands behind her head and propping her feet up on Harry’s seat.

Harry didn’t know what it was about this girl but decided he liked her. She seemed confident but not so much that she was arrogant. From what he had heard so far she knew what she wanted and went for it. And bloody hell she was beautiful. He noticed that she was staring at him strangely so spoke up.

“What?”

“Oh, I was just wondering if you were planning on seeing the schools mediwitch when we arrive.”

Harry looked at her dumbfounded. Why would she ask something like that? Sure he had winced earlier but he didn’t think she had noticed.

“No actually, there’s no reason to see her, I’m…”

“Don’t lie to me Harry, that’s no way to start a new friendship. Now if you’re so fine stretch your arms above your head” she said with a stern look on her face.

“Althia, I…”

“NOW” 

Harry knew he couldn’t do as she asked. He just lowered his head and mumbled his reply.

“I can’t”

Althias tone had once again returned back to normal when she spoke again.

“I know you can’t that’s why I asked if you were going to see the mediwitch. Harry I don’t know why you wouldn’t but if you won’t I’ll just have to help you myself”

“How do you plan to do that? You going to go to her yourself and rat me out?”

“I’m not like that Harry, I don’t run off and tell every little secret I know. I know we just met but do you think you can trust me?”

Harry thought for a moment. True he had just met her and really had no reason to trust her. But like before there was just something about her he couldn’t put his finger on. Yes, he could trust her; he just felt it.

“Yes actually, I think I can”

“Good” she said as she got up and sat down facing him. “Now this won’t hurt but you’ll feel a tingle, pressure and then warmth.”

As she spoke she had moved her hand up his shirt and planted her palm on his ribs. He tensed at the contact and forced himself not to back away. Just like she said he felt first the tingle then slight pressure. It wasn’t painful and the warmth was actually relaxing. Harry hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes until he snapped them open when she spoke again.

“How’s that Harry, nice to breathe without the pain isn’t it?”

He felt his face flush but answered.

“Yes thank you, but you didn’t use your wand, how…”

“Now your wrist is another problem altogether”

He opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Althia raised her hand to stop him.

“What did I say about lying Harry? I know that it’s an old break and not properly healed. How do you expect to be able to cast if the mobility isn’t there? I can repair it if you wish or you can deal with bad marks in your classes. It’s your choice.” 

She was right and he knew it. So he nodded and extended his wrist to her. She gave him a warm smile and took his hand. She looked into his eyes before her face took on a look of seriousness.

“I’ll warn you now, this isn’t going to be as pleasant as your ribs. Those were fairly new and only cracks. This is old and scar tissue in the tendon has formed. You will have to endure some pain before I can repair it. Do you think you’re able to handle it?”

Harry thought for a moment before answering. After all the pain he had experienced this summer, what was a little more. Like before he just nodded.

This time Althia pulled out her wand. She had it hidden up her sleeve. It was unlike any Harry had ever seen. It was ebony and had what looked like a diamond in the tip and three more around the shaft. She placed the tip to his arm approximately four inches above his wrist. He tried to pull his arm free when he heard her whisper _'Seco Directus'_ , but she held tight. He watched with a sickening feeling in his stomach as she moved the wand toward his wrist leaving in its wake an incision in his skin. He bit his lip as he saw his blood start to run from the opening. She then placed the wand in her lap and he was awed and disgusted at the same time when she inserted her finger into the opening. As she massaged the tendon he could feel the tingle immediately, but unlike before the warmth turned into an almost unbearable heat. He felt his body start to shake lightly and she assured him that this part was almost over. True to her word only moments later the heat subsided and she removed her finger. Once again she picked up her wand and placed it above the old break. She muttered _'Os Adflicto'_ and he heard the bone break with a snap. Like when it first happened he felt pain shoot up his arm. With the memory of what happened, the pain from the cut and now this, Harry let a muffled sob escape him. He felt tears stinging his eyes but refused to let them fall.

“It’s alright Harry, I’m almost done.”

Once the bone had broken she wrapped her hand around his wrist covering the incision as well. Once again the tingle came, immense pressure and then the high heat. The heat faded to a calming warmth and when she removed her hand he saw that the cut was gone, like it was never there. She cast a _Scourgify_ and looked Harry in the eyes.

“Go on then, move it around, tell me how it feels.”

As he did so a smile spread across his face. It didn’t pain him at all and he could move it completely around.

“Wow, much better, thanks…again”

“You’re welcome, I’m just sorry you had to go through the pain of a break again and the added ‘pleasure’ of getting cut so I could rid you of the scar tissue in the tendon. I’m sure it got fairly hot but that was the best way to go about things in such a short amount of time.” She said as she got up and sat back in her own seat.

“It’s okay, really. At least it didn’t last long. But why didn’t you use your wand much, better yet, how? Even Madam Pompfrey uses hers or needs a potion for everything she does.”

“That’s because she a mediwitch, I’m a healer.”

“But even the healers at St. Mungos use wands”

“True. I’m not a ,i>schooled healer I’m a _natural_ healer. There is a difference. I know of the spells and such they use but don’t always need a wand. Like when I broke your wrist I used the wand because I wanted the break to be precise. And like with your ribs I just used my hands. The magic flows from my body to my hands and does what I want it to, no wand needed.”

“That’s brilliant. I never knew such an ability existed.”

“It happens, but it’s very rare. Guess you could call me a freak of nature. Took me a long while to perfect and I’m still learning.”

“Well, freak would be the last thing I would ever want to call you! I think you’ve perfected your ability quite well.” He said as he flexed his fingers again all the while smiling at her.

“But how did you know in the first place, is that part of your ability”

“Oh that is something entirely different. I can…” 

Just then the compartment door opened.

 

******************************************TBC***************************************************

 

A/N…Seco Directus…cut open  
Os Adflicto…bone break


	3. Old Friends Meet New

Chapter Three  
Old Friends Meet New

 

“Oye mate, there you are.” Said Ron as he stepped in.

 

“We were worried when we didn’t see you on the platform Harry. You were here early?” Hermione said with a questioning look.

 

“Yeah mate, mum’s about to have kittens because we couldn’t find you. Ginny, be a sport and go tell mum Harry’s already on the train and hurry up it’s almost eleven.” 

 

“Go do it yourself Ronald, I’m not your messenger girl” with that she turned on her heel and stormed away.

 

Ron just rolled his eyes and told them he would be right back.

 

“What was that all about? What’s got Ginny in such a foul mood?” Harry asked Hermione.

 

“Honestly Harry, nobody knows. Ron says she’s been like that since the school term ended. Said she’ll have good days but more often bad. Mrs. Weasley is beside herself with worry.”

 

Ron had returned and stood beside her, he had heard the last part of what she said and shook his head in agreement

.

“Yeah, it’s really weird, some days it’s like she’s a whole other person or something. Dunno. Between that and not seeing you, mum was on the verge of a breakdown or something. She was scared, we were all scared that something had happened.”

 

“You are alright aren’t you Harry?”

 

“Sorry I scared you guys. I’m fine, really. Uncle Vernon was just so glad to be rid of me he brought me early. I was so engrossed talking with Althia that I didn’t realize it was so close to eleven.”

 

“Who?” They said in unison.

 

“Um, Althia” he said pointing to the girl across from him.

 

She looked up to them and gave them a small smile and a wave.  
Ron just stared with his mouth open and Hermione blushed. She recovered first and spoke.

 

“Oh I’m so sorry, Althia is it? We were worried about Harry and so relieved when we found him that we didn’t notice you.”

 

“That’s alright, it’s good to have friends that look out for you. But you do realize Harry here is a big boy and can care for himself and not a toddler that needs chasing after?” she said with a smirk on her lips.

 

At that Ron clamped his jaw shut and Hermione’s dropped. Harry was just awe struck. It was the first time in a long while someone realized, that in fact, he could think and care for himself. He loved his friends but they could be overbearing at times. And if they were so utterly worried why hadn’t they written more than a few lines to him over the summer. He liked Althia more and more each minute.

 

Ron was the first to get his thoughts back this time.

 

“Bloody Hell, who do you think you are? I think we know Harry a bit better than you do, we’re…”

 

Althia, because she is so good at it, cut him off.

 

“Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry’s best friends.” She said and smiled sweetly. All three just stared at her.

 

“How, how did you know Althia?”

 

“I told you I know things Harry” and gave him a wink.

 

Harry just smiled and winked back. He turned to his friends and gave them a smile as well. He rather enjoyed the looks on their faces. Both were at a loss for words. Harry decided to bring them back to reality.

 

“Umm guys, are you going to sit or do you plan to stand the whole trip?”

 

They nodded and sat, Hermione by Harry and Ron by Althia. As they sat they felt the train pull out of the station. They sat in silence for a while, each not knowing what to say. Finally it was Althia who spoke.

 

“Harry, maybe I should go. I don’t want to make you or your friends uncomfortable by being here.”

 

Before she could stand completely Harry jumped up to stop her.

 

“Absolutely not, either you stay or we’ll both go.” He said as he gave his friends a glare. “We just got off to a bad start is all. You’re welcome to stay here with us, isn’t she guys.” He asked as he looked from Ron to Hermione.

 

“Yes, of course Harry, we were just taken by surprise by her.”

 

“Yeah mate, it’s fine with us if she stays.” He said as he turned his head and gave her a lopsided grin.

 

“Good it’s agreed then. You’re to stay put Althia, no arguments.” He stated as he sat back down.

 

“As you wish Harry.”

 

“Well now that’s settled” Hermione began “a proper introduction would be nice. You obviously know whom we are but who exactly are you? How _did_ you know us, did you know who Harry was too? Who else do you know? And why are you just now coming to Hogwarts so late in your school career? Where did you go before? Was it Beauboxtans? And what year are you in? Do you think you’ll be able to handle the curriculum of a new school?”

 

“My your certainly not a bit shy are you. Would you like to know the color of my knickers too?”

 

Both Harry and Ron snickered at that. Hermione just blew it off and waited expectantly for her answer, err, answers. She shook her head and proceeded to tell them most of what she had told Harry about her past.

 

“I’m going to be a fifth year, I turned 15 on August 1st. And I think I’m more than able to handle the curriculum. Oh, by the way their blue.” She added laughing.

 

“Hmm, what’s blue?”

 

“My knickers of course.”

 

The boys couldn’t help themselves and busted out laughing. Hermione just rolled her eyes and waited for them to settle down before her curiosity got the better of her.

 

“What do you mean by ‘more than able to handle the curriculum’.”

 

“Like I said before, with all the tutoring and not much more to do than study, I’m past OWL level studies. I could probably give some seventh years a run for their money in some classes.”

 

“Blimey, why not just go on to sixth year then?” Ron asked flabbergasted.

 

“Simple, I don’t want to be in classes with people older than me and be labeled as the know it all. I don’t want to be in the limelight and receive special treatment. Besides I like school and staying in fifth gives me more years to enjoy. Understand?”

 

They were all somewhat surprised. Hermione was impressed with her declaration of liking school. Even if Althia ended up in another house, she realized that for once she would have someone to study with that would do their own work and not look to her for the answers like Ron and Harry had made a habit of doing. Ron, he was shocked. He couldn’t understand, not really, why someone would choose to stay in school if they had the opportunity to get out sooner. And Harry he knew just how she felt. To be stared at and labeled was no fun at all. And to be in the ‘lime light’ he defiantly knew how that felt. Every year was something new that brought him into everyone’s attention. He could completely understand her want to stay in school for as long as she could. He himself enjoyed it as well although he didn’t receive the best marks. But how well would anyone else fare if they had a Dark Lord and insane Professors out to get you? If it weren’t for that he was sure he could do better.

 

“Well if you know things about Hogwarts then you should know about the different houses. Have any hopes for a particular one?” Hermione asked.

 

Harry perked up at this question. He hadn’t really given it much thought before. He hoped that if she were placed in another besides theirs that they wouldn’t grow distant from one another. He had seen it happen before. 

 

“Yes I know of the different houses and the kind of people they have. It really makes no difference to me. It’s silly really, to think that a person shows traits for just one house. Take yourself for example Hermione you would have been well suited for Ravenclaw as much as you are suited for Gryffindor. And you Harry, think you would have been suited for a house other than your own?”

 

“I don’t really know, haven’t put much thought to it he fibbed. But if you’ll keep it just between us, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, and before you ask why I’m in Gryffindor, I asked the hat to do it. Well at least any house BUT Slytherin.”

 

Ron and Hermione were shocked and hurt by his statement. After all these years this was something they had never been told. They were supposed to be his best friends and here he was telling someone he just met a secret like that. They couldn’t help but wonder what else Harry wasn’t telling them.

 

“You’ve got to be joking right. What if the hat does put you in Slytherin? ‘There wasn’t a witch or wizard that didn’t go bad in that house!’ ” Ron practically yelled.

 

“Now look who’s got to be joking. Don’t be a prat. Just because Grindelwald and Voldemort were in that house doesn’t mean it’s evil. If Harry had ended up there would you have turned your back on him?”

 

Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows at her use of Voldemorts name while Ron just shuddered. Harry looked at them both expectantly. He was surprised that they were hesitating with their answers.

 

“Of course we wouldn’t have” they answered together.

 

“I would hope not, seems to me Harry is far from being dark. Besides if he were don’t you think Voldemort would want him to join forces with him rather than try to kill him?”

 

Harry was still reeling from their slow answers. He had to think if they were really truthful about it.

 

“It took you long enough to answer guys. I know if it were either of you I wouldn’t have thought twice about being your friends, I wouldn’t have judged you that way, I…”

 

“Really Harry” Althia interrupted “ you’ve never judged anyone from another house?”

 

Harry took a moment to think. He had done that once before but that was before they were ever sorted into a house.

 

“Well once but that was totally different. I didn’t like him before we were ever sorted. He is a great prat and did end up in Slytherin. Probably will turn out to be dark just like his dad and house mates.”

 

“Shame on you Harry. You’re judging him still and a LOT of other people. Who are you to say who’s dark and who’s not? You just decided because he was a prat to you that he’s evil. You can’t always go by first impressions and i’m here to tell you that I’m sure every house has assholes, even Gryffindor.”

 

“ _And I bet they got bitches too_ ” Ron whispered to himself.

 

Althia gave him an icy stare she had heard his comment.

 

“I’m sure they do Weasley. And remember” she said pointing to her chest “that this is one BITCH you don’t want to mess with!”

 

Ron gave her a dirty look and turned away. Hermione once again rolled her eyes and looked to Harry. He was rubbing his forehead and had his eyes scrunched shut.

 

“Oh my God Harry, are you okay? Is it Voldemort?” Hermione asked concerned.

 

“No, no it’s not that. I’m just irritated at all the bickering. It’s giving me a headache.”

 

“I’m not surprised Harry” she replied pulling his hand from his head.  
“Tell you what, how about a truce. No more talk of evil wizards and house rivalry so to speak.” She said as she looked to the other two occupants.

 

“Fine by me, what about you” Althia said as she elbowed Ron in the ribs.

 

“Sure, sorry we upset you mate.”

 

With things settled once again they chatted on for a while getting to know one another. Hermione decided that she was a nice person that she would like for a friend. Ron, well, he thought she was nice enough even if she could be a bitch at times, and if Harry liked her he would give her a chance. Besides she was bloody hot. Harry, he was just glad everyone was getting along again.

 

Things went well for a long while until the compartment door slid open to reveal unexpected company.

 

****************************************TBC************************************************


	4. Unexpected Company

Chapter Four  
Unexpected Company

 

 

 

“Well look what we have here. A weasel, a mudblood, a scarhead and a beauty.” He said as his gaze stopped on Althia.

 

Ron started to jump to his feet as well as Harry when they saw the tears in Hermione’s eyes. Even though she had punched him in the nose in third year the term still hurt her feelings. But before they could even stand completely Althia rose from her seat and pushed them back down. She then turned to their visitors.

 

“Let me see, platinum blonde hair, steel gray eyes and a shitty smirk that just doesn’t do your good looks justice. You must be Draco Malfoy and these two thugs are none other than Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.”

 

Goyle and Crabbe just gave a grunt in response. Malfoy just smiled.

 

“That’s right, I see you’ve heard of me. You must come from a pureblood family. No mudblood or half blood would know me, for I don’t associate with those types.”

 

Althia just cocked her head and gave him a smirk of her own.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that. I’m pure enough for my liking. What does it really matter anyway?”

 

“Oh it matters plenty. I think you're just putting me on” he leaned toward her and smelled her as if she were a rose “ you even smell pureblooded. Which brings me to my next question. Why are you sitting with these losers, you should choose your friends more wisely.”

 

“So your telling me I should have friends like them” she said pointing at Crabbe and Goyle “ Sorry but I much prefer friends that speak, not grunt, thank you very much. Or were you speaking of only yourself? That would be another matter entirely. I suppose I could consider it but you would have to stop being such an ass toward my friends here. Considering our age Draco, name-calling is a little childish, don’t you think. So unless you intend to grow up a little I suggest you run along and let me and my friends be.”

 

That infuriated Malfoy and he drew his wand.

 

“How dare you speak to me in such a manner.”

 

“Ha, what are you going to do Draco, hex me? Please, you’re no match for me. Go now, before you really piss me off” she replied with an icy voice.

 

“Oh, I doubt that you little vixen. You’re no match for a Malfoy, you…”

 

At that moment she lunged at him and shoved her palm into his chest. He was jolted back into Crabbe and Goyle by her magical surge and was knocked unconscious.

 

Upon seeing him knocked out she was momentarily surprised, that wasn’t supposed to happen. She gathered her wits and spoke to the two thugs.

 

“Now unless you two want some of the same I suggest you take him and leave.”

 

With that said they collected Malfoy without a word, or grunt, and walked away.

 

“Merlin Althia, that was great, I didn’t realize your hands could do that too!”

 

“If you know how to do it Harry, healing powers come in handy for more than just healing.” She giggled.

 

“Healing powers? Harry, how did you know she could do _anything_ like that?” Hermione asked.

 

“Err…umm…well…”

 

Althia knew that if he wanted his two friends to know he wouldn’t be stumbling with an answer. She had left her ability unspoken on purpose in their earlier chat. She decided to help him out by answering for him. 

 

“I told him about it earlier, before you two arrived. I guess I forgot to mention to you both, sorry about that. Oh no, that wasn’t one of your questions I left unanswered was it?” she laughed.

 

Harry gave her a grateful look and relaxed a bit. She wasn’t going to tell his friends about what she had done for him, keeping her word not to tell anyone.

 

Hermione and Ron laughed as well. But Hermione was suspicious. Ability like that isn’t something that would be brought up in casual conversation. She was hiding something and she knew it. She would find out what it was or her name wasn’t Hermione Granger!

 

 

Soon enough they were nearing Hogwarts and the time came to change into school uniforms and robes. The boys had excused themselves to go change in the restroom so the girls could have the compartment.

 

“This just totally bites!” Althia exclaimed.

 

“What does?”

 

“I can handle wearing a robe and even the tie but having to wear a skirt, it’s unthinkable.”

 

“Why, what’s wrong with skirts?”

 

“I **do not** like skirts, **at all**. Give me jeans, cotton or best of all leather. As long as their pants I could care less what they’re made of.” She said as she pulled off her turtleneck.

 

“Well I’m sorry to inform you it is a school rule and must be followed. At least you only have to wear them for the duration of classes, then you can change into whatever you want”

 

“Thank God for that. Hmm, classes you say. Well there aren’t classes tonight so pants it shall be, nothing wrong with bending the rules a bit, right?”

 

Hermione was trying to listen to her speak, but her attention was drawn elsewhere. Althia waved her hand in front her eyes when she spoke.

 

“Earth to Hermione, come back please.”

 

“Huh, oh sorry. I was distracted, what did you say?”

 

“I said I was going to bend the rules a bit and keep my pants on for tonight. What distracted you?”

 

“Well, it’s just that I noticed your tattoo when you went to remove your pants. I didn’t mean to stare.”

 

“Ha I almost forgot about that. Like my nose, that’s one more thing to thank Siria and Banji for. They’re both big on body art and piercing. Well Banji prefers tats and Siria prefers piercing. They each have both though.” 

 

“They didn’t talk you into did they? Those things can be hard if not impossible to remove. I read in a book once that some colors never come out.”

 

“No, no I wanted it. If I truly don’t want to do something no one can make me do it…just ask my father…I can be quite stubborn.”

 

“If it’s not too forward may I see the whole thing, some of it was covered before.”

 

“Sure”

 

Althia undid the buttons to her jeans and slid them down enough to reveal the whole tattoo. Hermione came closer to get a better look. It was rather beautiful and somewhat large. It was of a phoenix with its wings spread in flight toward the sky. The tails feathers trailed down her right thigh and the body covered her hip. The wings wrapped around her back and front, the tips slightly wrapping around her navel in the front and brushing her tailbone in the back. The coloring seemed unusual. It was mostly red and gold but splashes of indigo, royal green and black were used in the wing and tail tips. Hermione had noticed a slight defect in the shoulder of the bird and was about to ask about it but Althia spoke first.

 

“Well, now that you’ve seen the whole Monty, what do ya think?” She asked as she pulled her pants back up and buttoned them.

 

“It’s beautiful, although large. What made you decide on a phoenix, does it mean anything to you, why not a nice little fairy on a crescent moon or flower. I don’t think a muggle shop has anything quite like that on their walls. Or is it a wizarding tattoo?”

 

“Again with the questions. You really should consider a job with the Daily Prophet when you graduate Hermione.”

 

Hermione looked hurt at her statement.

 

“I’m just kidding, I did ask you what you thought. Okay in order then…yes it means something to me, I’ll get to that in a minute though. I figured if I were going to get a tat why not go all out, I’m like Banji that way; prefer them over a piercing, even though I have two of those too. I do like fairies and that’ll probably be my next one. No, muggle shops don’t have this design because it’s one of a kind; Siria drew it. Yes it’s muggle not wizarding. And before you ask my father actually took me to get the belly button ring when I was eleven, that one was done in a wizarding shop.”

 

“Really, I had to wait ‘til I was fourteen. And begged my parents then. You said it has a meaning, what is it?”

 

“I did agree to that didn’t I. Lets play a little guessing game, just for fun.” She replied as she pulled her wand from her armband. “Okay, you see the large diamond in the tip?” Hermione nodded “Inside that diamond are phoenix tears…can you guess yet or do you need another hint?”

 

Hermione thought for just seconds before her face lit up.

 

“They hold healing powers, and you have the ability of healing I’m guessing, so I can see why you chose that particular design. Wow”

 

“Very good Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor.”

 

She and Hermione both laughed and finished changing. Hermione in her _official_ uniform and robe and Althia in her school shirt, black tie and robe. But where Hermione had her skirt on she instead kept her black jeans.

 

_Meanwhile at the same time in the boys restroom…_

 

“Well now that it’s just me and you mate, how was your summer really?”

 

“The same as usual Ron. Just a bit longer and a lot more lonely. I missed not coming to the Burrow.”

 

Harry hated that he had to keep secrets from his best friend. He wished he could tell him just how bad it was. But what could be changed anyway, what was done was done, and he didn’t want to burden him with his problems. Besides he didn’t think Ron would really be able to understand how his home life really was. Ron came from a large loving family that embraced their magic not loathed it. No one there called you a freak and truly meant it. Hell even Percy was more loved at home than he himself was. He also knew that he couldn’t tell him of the guilt he felt over Cedric’s death or the nightmares of that and the graveyard. No, this was something he knew he would have to handle on his own. Why cause more pain to his friends, there’s nothing they can do anyway.

 

 

“Are you sure Harry, you seem a bit thinner than you usually do at start of term. Did they let you eat at all? And where did you get that bruise on your leg?”

 

Harry was glad for the tee shirt he was wearing under his jumper. If it weren’t for that Ron would have seen much more than what the shirt and his boxers covered.

 

“Yes Ron, I ate. I was just lacking the usual goodies that are usually sent to me, like birthday cake and homemade pies. Those things always came with letters, which I barely got any of. And as for the bruise, that was a going away present from _Dudikins_. Who would have thought the fat slob could get his foot up that high!” 

 

“Blimey Harry, was he wearing steel toed boots!” Ron gasped.

 

“Very funny Ron. It’s nothing; don’t worry about it. It’s nothing I’m not used to from him. Summers over and I’m Dursley free ‘til next year.”

 

“I don’t think it’s nothing Harry. You just said your summer was the same, just boring and lonely. You should go to Dumbledore if what’s on your leg there is any indication of how your treated. And I don’t think your fine Harry, you’re too thin and you have dark circles under your eyes. I’m sure Hermione noticed too. To put it frankly you look like shite.”

 

Harry was infuriated. Why wouldn’t he just let the subject drop.

 

“RON, **I’M FINE**! Just so you know I have gone to Dumbledore and every time he sends me back, so I’ll get no help there. Leave it be already and come on, we’re almost to Hogsmeade and I’m sure the girls are finished by now.”

 

Ron decided to let the subject drop, for now.

 

“Okay Harry, if you say so.” He said as he followed him back to the compartment.

 

Althia could tell by the way Harry threw the door open and flopped into the seat beside her that he was upset; she could feel it. She looked to Hermione and saw a look of concern and worry on her face. As Ron stepped in they saw his slumped shoulders and downcast eyes. He sat by Hermione and didn’t say a word. _What did he do?_ Althia thought to herself. She opened her mouth to ask just that but for once Hermione cut her off.

 

“Harry, are you alright?”

 

“UGH, yes ‘Mione I’m alright. Can’t anyone ask me ANYTHING besides that?” He replied sarcastically.

 

“HARRY, there’s no reason to be rude. I just worry about you and…”

 

Harry had had enough. He knew his friends cared about him but the constant looks of worry and treating him like he might break at any moment had him irked. He was never so glad when he felt the train stop.

 

“Bloody Hell, how many times to I have to tell you two that I’m fine” he shouted as he shot out of his seat and headed toward the door. He turned and gave them both a hateful stare before finishing what he had to say.

 

“So why don’t you two listen to me this time. Try being the friends you say you are and not my guardians. Until you can, leave me the Hell ALONE!” With that said he turned and stomped out.

 

Frustrated, Hermione turned to Ron.

 

“Did you get him to tell you anything Ron? There’s something defiantly off about him. He’s not acting like himself at all.”

 

“NO ‘Mione, all he said was that he’s fine and ordered me to drop it. You should have seen the bruise on his leg; it’s quite nasty. I don’t know what his problem is.”

 

Althia sat and watched them discuss Harry like he was a project of some sort and grew angry. She had held her tongue long enough.

 

“You two don’t have a clue. You can’t see that his problem **IS YOU!** Neither of you know when to stop. You just keep trying to pry into his private life when he clearly doesn’t want to speak of it. I promise you this, when he’s ready he’ll talk, but not before! So I suggest you take his advice or loose him altogether.”

 

Ron and Hermione were taken aback at her statement. Hermione remained sitting while Ron jumped up from his seat.

 

“What would you know of it Althia? Like I told you before we know more about him than you, so why don’t YOU butt out!”

 

Althia just smiled at him as she rose from her seat. She stepped up to him and although she had to look up slightly, stared him in the eyes.

 

“Listen and listen well Weasley. It matters not that I just met Harry, I know more about him than you realize. If you won’t take his advice than you sure as Hell better heed my warning. You hurt him any further and you’ll have me to deal with, I am not one to be messed with. He is a boy, not a babe and should be treated as such. Until you realize that stay clear of him.”

 

As she spoke her voice became serious and icy. With her last statement she gave him a shove and left the compartment not giving either of them a chance to reply. She knew Harry couldn’t have gotten far and went to catch up to him before she lost him in the crowd of other students.

 

 

*********************************TBC***********************************


	5. I Think Were Alone Now

Chapter Five  
I Think We’re Alone Now

 

 

Althia looked around from the steps of the train. She spotted him at the edge of the platform leaning against the station wall. She started to make her way toward him. Harry had seen her coming and started to walk on but she caught up to him.

 

“Harry… Harry wait.” She said as she grabbed his arm to stop him.

 

“I said leave me alone and I meant it.” He said hatefully as he pulled his arm from her grip.

 

“Don’t give me attitude Harry, I’ve done nothing to deserve it. I’ve only helped you. Don’t make the mistake of closing me out as well.”

 

“You didn’t come running over here to tell me I was wrong and shouldn’t have treated them that way? And that I should apologize or something?”

 

“Uh, no. If anything I should congratulate you, you dunderhead.”

 

“Really? Thanks.” 

 

“You thank me too much Harry, you really need to stop. Some things just are and no thanks are needed. Ha…think before you thank.”

 

Harry laughed with her and thought of what she said. He knew she was right, she had done nothing to him only for him. He realized that he in fact didn’t want to shut her out. He would need someone to talk to since he had isolated his friends. Sure there were his dorm mates but he was sure Seamus and Dean would take Ron’s side. Neville, he was different, he knew he could depend on him to take his side.

 

“You’re right Althia, I’m sorry I was so rude to you.”

 

“It’s alright Harry. You’re angry, Hell so am I. I didn’t appreciate the way they were treating you. But don’t worry they’ll come to their senses eventually. Until then you can count on me to have your back.”

 

“Thank yo…er…yeah. I hope your right. They were my very first friends after Hagrid and it would be a shame to lose them now after five years.”

 

As he was speaking she saw Ron and Hermione coming toward them. She knew now would be a bad time for a confrontation. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the awaiting carriages. She chose one halfway up the line and hoped they hadn’t seen them getting in. Luckily, the carriage was empty so she cast a quick _Signum_ locking the doors as she sat down.

 

Harry didn’t know what the rush was all about. One minute he was apologizing and the next he was being pulled through the crowd and pushed into a carriage. He was surprised when he saw Althia spell the doors locked and gave her a questioning look.

 

“What? I saw Hermione and Weasley coming and didn’t think now was the time to deal with them.”

 

Harry was dumbfounded. He had just gotten onto Ron and Hermione for doing things like this. And didn’t she just say she should congratulate him? He was let down to think she was fibbing and was going to step in to be his new ‘protector’ or ‘guardian’ or whatever!

 

“Look Althia I think I can handle my friends, I don’t need you stepping in and trying to do the same things they are doing!” He said sarcastically.

 

“Really Harry, I thought we were past this! I’m not like them, not at all. As I said before I’ve done nothing but help you. And I would like to continue to do just that. I know you can handle them, I just watched you do it. But now is not the time you’re angry and so are they…”

 

She raised her hand to stop him from interrupting.

 

“…Let me finish…I locked the doors not for your sake but for mine. I have a quick temper and I’m not one to deal with when I’m pissed. I already warned Hermione and Weasley and Draco now knows from experience. It’s defiantly a trait I inherited from my father. The last thing I need is to get into trouble on my first day; father would be disappointed. So do you understand what I’m saying? Why it’s wise for not so much you but me to duck them right now?

 

“Yeah, I get it. Sorry again for doubting you. And thanks for the warning not to piss you off.” He said with a small laugh.

 

“We’re good then, no more doubts or _thanks_ , because if you do I might be forced to hex you, insured trouble be damned.” She laughed back.

 

“Yes we’re good, and I believe you _would_ hex me. But you should know, a simple locking spell won’t stop Hermione. When she decides on something, nothing will stop her.”

 

“Hmm, figures. Well there’s only one solution I can think of to solve our problem.”

 

Harry was about to ask her what that was, but before he could she had spelled the opposite door open, pulled him out and started walking toward Hogwarts.

 

“Simple, we’ll walk. It’s well lit because of the full moon and it’s not that far. If we start now we shouldn’t be late, at least not too late.”

 

“I hope you’re right, the last thing **I** need is to start off a new year in detention. And the way my luck runs it’ll be with the greasy git.”

 

“Greasy git?”

 

“Yeah, we all call him that, among other things, because his hair looks like it’s never been touched by shampoo. He’s the potions Professor and the head of Slytherin. Needless to say he’s a real ass. I swear he’s been out to get me since first year.”

 

“Harry, did you ever consider that the reason his hair _is_ that way is because he works with potions all day?”

 

“HA, that might be so, but actually washing it would help tremendously.”

 

“Whatever Harry, but I think you’re exaggerating a bit. And out to get you since first year, come on…”

 

“I’M SERIOUS…”

 

Harry proceeded to name off the ways Snape had been ‘out to get him’.

 

“…First year he singled me out in the first class, when I was actually taking notes. He constantly rode my case after that; well he does that every year actually. Second year he swore I was ‘up to something’ and was always trying to prove it. Third year he thought I was using dark artifacts or something and finally last year he accused me of stealing from his supply cupboard! If that’s not someone out to get you I don’t know what is!” he finished as he sucked in a breath.

 

As he spoke he noticed that she kept looking back over her shoulder as if she were looking for something.

 

“I don’t know what you did but you must have got on his bad side or something.”

 

“I don’t think Snape has another side. And I didn’t do _anything_ but be the son of James Potter.”

 

“What does your dad have to do with it?”

 

“Simple, they were rivals in school. He’s always comparing me to him. Says I’m arrogant and strut around like he did. _I_ don’t _strut_.”

 

“Oh, I see. I’ll agree with you on that one. But are you positive there isn’t another reason he would treat you that way, that you’ve really done _nothing_ to bring it on?”

 

“Yes…er…well…Ididthinkhewasalwaysthepersonbehindthingshappening”

 

“Excuse me? Want to say that in English please.”

 

“I always thought he was behind things happening and tried to prove it. Like in first year I swore he was trying to steal the Sorcerer’s Stone.”

 

“And was he?” She questioned looking over her shoulder again.

 

“Well, no. It turned out to be Professor Quarrel. Snape along with the other heads of house were in charge of protecting it.”

 

“And that doesn’t count as getting on his bad side how?”

 

Harry just shrugged. He knew it was a no win situation.

 

“Fine, I give up. I may have provoked him, so what. I still say there’s no Professor worse than him. You can’t count Lockhart and Moody. Lockhart was an idiot and Moody was a death eater in disguise. But you don’t have to take my word for it, you’ll see soon enough.”

 

“I’m sure I will. I still don’t think he could be that bad. Trust me Harry, it’ll be fine. And if we do get caught I’ll take the blame. Surely they wouldn’t punish a brand new student. I’m sure if the need arises we can come up with something. Besides the carriages are probably still loading so we have a head start. And I don’t know when I’ll have the chance to be alone with you again.”

 

Harry was startled by her last sentence. He was wandering why she would want to be alone with him. Surely she wasn’t interested in him like _that_ , they had only just met.

 

“Alone with me, but why would…” he started but stopped when he saw her draw her wand.

 

 

*****************TBC********************

 

A/N…Signum=Seal


	6. An Unexpected Twist

Chapter Six  
An Unexpected Twist

 

 

Harry stood frozen in place. Of all the things he expected this was not one of them. How could he have misjudged her so badly? Here he was by himself, out of ear and eyeshot, with no one to help. His only thought was _why me?_ He had to make himself listen to what she was saying. Surly she was telling him of her evil plan to abduct him and take him to Voldemort. But listening closer he realized that in fact she was saying something else.

 

“HARRY, snap out of it…get your wand out…NOW!”

 

_Oh…she must want me to give it to her…he started to hand it to her.  
Why bother fighting, I’ll lose in the end anyway...I always do…_

 

“Harry…Harry…ugh…POTTER!”

 

That got his attention.

 

“Huh, what?”

 

“What are you doing, I don’t want your damn wand.”

 

“You don’t? You’re not trying to take me to Voldemort?”

 

“UH, no. Stop acting like an idiot child. Apparently you didn’t notice that we’re being followed.”

 

“Oh…I just thought that’s why you would want me alone. Why ,i>did you want me alone?”

 

“Not now, are you going to help me out here or what. Or are you…”

 

He saw her eyes widen and she didn’t have the chance to finish her sentence. In an instant he saw a figure leap from the trees and tackle her to the ground. They landed with a thud as he saw a second figure appear. Harry regained his composure, aimed his wand and fired a _Stupify_ at the intruder. It happened so quickly that he didn’t hear Althia yell to him.

 

“Harry don’t, it’s…” but it was too late. She saw the red light leave the wand and hit the girl in the chest. She fell to the ground unconscious.

 

“GET OFF HER!” He spat pointing his wand at the girl straddling Althia.

 

She slowly rose up and stepped away from her. He noticed her giving Althia a pleading look. Althia just smiled at her then looked to Harry.

 

“Put your wand away Harry, it’s okay. I know them both. They’re not a threat to either of us.” She said as she got to her feet.

 

“You know them? Who the hell are they and why did she just tackle you?”

 

“Oh that, she’s a strange one, gets her jollies that way. She always does it when you least expect it too.” She replied as she went to the new girl and hugged her.

 

Harry was reeling. What the hell just happened? How could he go from fearing for his life to totally confused? He still couldn’t believe he was willing to give up his wand without a fight, what was he thinking? He shook his head to clear it before speaking again.

 

“You still haven’t answered me as to who they are.”

 

“Sorry…” she said pulling away from the girl “…let me introduce you. This crazy chick here is Siria and over there, lying unconscious is her twin sister Banji. They’re the friends I mentioned earlier.” 

 

“I’m hurt Harry” the new girl said. “ We’ve already met and you’ve already forgotten me and my poor unconscious sister.”

 

Althia and Harry both stared at her shocked. Althia didn’t know how it was possible and Harry thought she did look familiar but for the life of him couldn’t place her.

 

“Where did I meet you?”  
“Where did you meet him?” They asked in unison.

 

“This past summer, at Gringotts. You weren’t paying attention to where you were going and ran smack dab into Banji knocking her on her butt. You know that’s twice now, expect some payback in the future.” She laughed. “ It was a brief meeting, but a meeting nonetheless.”

 

Harry thought for a moment. He didn’t remember everything from that day, but remembered the bank. He remembered going to draw out money to support himself with because Uncle Vernon had thrown him out. He remembered running into a girl before Dumbledore had shown up out of nowhere, escorted him back to the Dursley’s and insisted he be allowed to remain at Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon had been outraged. He thought of the repercussions, shuddered and stopped the memory there.

 

“Alright there Harry” Althia asked.

 

“Yeah, Mmm fine. I do remember that, come to think of it. Guess I just didn’t recognize you at first, sorry.”

 

“No harm done. You might want to wake Banji up though. And be warned, she’s a grump when she first wakes, naturally or from spell-induced sleep.

 

Harry cast an _Ennervate_ and stepped back. He saw her eyes flutter open then slam closed. She reached her hand up and gave them a slight rub, marring her makeup. She removed her hand and gave Harry a venomous stare.

 

“What the fuck was that for! I didn’t even do anything. Why didn’t you curse her, she’s the one that came barging out of the trees at you! And because of you I find myself once again on the ground, dirty with fucked up makeup. The least you could do is help me up.” She said reaching out her hand.

 

Harry heard the other two girls giggling behind him but extended his hand to the girl on the ground. She took it, rose from the ground and brushed herself off. She mumbled a thank you to him and walked to her sister and friend and Harry followed.

 

“Why is it that when **you** do something **stupid** Siria that I **always** get caught in the cross-fire? Where is the fairness in that?!”

 

“Life is not always fair dear sister, it’s not my fault you didn’t dodge the hex.”

 

“Oh just shut up, give me a damn mirror then don’t talk to me for the rest of the day. By the way Althia, good to see you again.”

 

Althia just shook her head and smiled.

 

“Nice to see you both too. I see you two haven’t changed since last year. But what _are_ you doing here?”

 

They explained to her that they would be attending on a temporary basis. Their school had suffered hurricane damage and was being repaired. They had been allowed to choose, with parental/guardian permission, where to be transferred and had chosen Hogwarts. They knew Althia would be attending so took the opportunity to be with her. And although their mother had been born and raised in the UK they had never been there before this past summer and that was brief. Once they got a taste of it they knew they had to come back. Why not kill two birds with one stone they figured.

 

Harry had remained in the background just taking in the new girls. Looking at them you wouldn’t think they were twins. They had the same slender shape and looked to be about 5’8” tall. Banji had long flowing golden blonde hair that laid in soft ringlets and sapphire eyes. Siria had short choppy pink hair in the back but her much longer bangs were blue and she had violet eyes. Both were dressed in school uniforms and robes, but like Althia, Siria chose to wear blue jeans. He noticed their piercing’s as well. Siria had her nose, lip and brow done, Banji, just her nose.

 

“This is just to cool. Who would have thought we would be together again so soon? As much as I would just love to stand around and chat we need to get going, we’re running late and I still have something to attend to before we get there.” She said as she started walking again, the other three following her lead.

 

“We were wondering, why you didn’t take a carriage?” Siria asked.

 

“That my wicked friend is a long story so I’ll make it short. I happened to piss a couple people off so I thought it best to avoid them for now. And I pulled Harry along for the ride, uh, walk.”

 

“You have such a natural ability to do that so I’m not surprised. But on the _first day_ , that’s a new record I’m sure.”

 

Althia just rolled her eyes and gave no comment. She was glad for the distraction when Harry spoke.

 

“Hey” Harry asked, “How did you two get here?”

 

To his surprise Banji answered him.

 

“We took a plane to London and then flooed from the Ministry to the Headmasters office this afternoon. When we knew it was time for the train to arrive we walked down to meet you, well Althia, but then brain-food there came up with another plan. You saw how miserably that failed.”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I can’t believe Dumbledore let you walk to the station.”

 

“Who said he _let_ us do anything.” She said with a mischievous grin.

 

“What? You snuck out? How did you manage that?”

 

Hearing his question Althia and Siria decided it was best to walk on a bit. Harry was on his own with this subject.

 

Banji stopped walking as well did Harry. She stepped up to him coming mere inches from his face. Being this close he could see the sparkle in her eye and the faint scent of Hawaiian Ginger. The moon shone in her hair causing a halo effect. He was torn from his illusion when she spoke.

 

“SNEAK…I, Harry Potter, _do not sneak_! Remember that. I went right out the front doors.”

 

“So… you just walked out. I don’t bloody think so. If Dumbledore didn’t give you permission, you HAD to **sneak**.”

 

“NO I DIDN’T! Just because you may have to revert to doing such a thing, doesn’t mean I do. _I_ have my ways around situations like that.”

 

“Okayyy. So what are those _ways_?”

 

“Ha, you don’t really think I would just tell you do you? Maybe if you’re really nice to me until It’s time for me to leave and give me something I want, I’ll tell you…but NOT before!” she said as she started walking again.

 

Nice, he could do that. If there was a way to get out of the castle through the front doors without using his invisibility cloak he had to know. But give her something she wanted? What could that possibly be? So he asked.

 

“What do you want that I could give you?”

 

“That Harry, is something for me to know and you to figure out.”

 

 

*********************************************TBC***********************


	7. Questions Answered

Chapter Seven  
Questions Answered

 

 

While Harry and Banji were ‘talking’ Althia and Siria were discussing other things. Althia knew she had to get something accomplished before they arrived at the school. She also knew that, because of earlier happenings they were already running late, but what she had to do needed to be done. She decided that her friends arriving might have been a blessing in disguise. She just hoped they would do as she requested, no questions asked. When the other two had caught up to them she figured now was as good a time as any.

 

“Hey girls, I need you to do me a favor.”

 

“Sure, what do you need?” they asked together.

 

“Harry and I need to step inside the woods for a few minutes but I need you two to stay out here.”

 

“Why?” Siria asked.

 

“To keep watch. I don’t think there’s anything to worry about but it never hurts to be on the safe side.”

 

“Why do you need to go in there in the first place?” Banji asked.

 

“That is something I can’t tell you. It’s a private matter between Harry and myself. Will you do it?”

 

“Sure, no problem.” Siria said nodding her head.

 

“But you better make it quick, whatever it is you have to do. Because I’m pretty sure the carriages have already arrived and unloaded. And we still have a piece to go before we get there.” Banji commented.

 

“Thanks guys, don’t worry I’ll do my best to be quick.” 

 

Althia grabbed Harry’s robe sleeve and pulled him into the woods. He had remained silent up to this point wondering himself why they needed to go into the woods.

 

“Why exactly are we going in here?” He decided to ask.

 

Althia figured they were far enough in so stopped and faced him. Their faces only inches from one another.

 

“Like I said before, I need to get you alone while I can.”

 

_Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that…But why?_ He only then noticed their closeness; he could feel her breath on his face. _Uh oh…is she planning to snog me or something?_

 

His confusion must have shown on his face. Because only seconds passed when he heard her laugh, heartedly, and stepped back.

 

“I assure you Harry it’s not what you’re thinking. I didn’t drag you in here to ‘jump your bones’. If I wanted to do something like I wouldn’t care if people knew.”

 

He blew out a strong breath of relief. _Well, that was awkward_ he thought to himself.

 

“Good, but why then?”

 

“One word…bruising. I didn’t have enough time to heal it before your friends showed up.”

 

“Oh. It’s fine really. You don’t have to bother yourself with it. They’ll go away easily enough on their own.” 

 

“It’s not a bother Harry. I know they’ll go away but it will take days. Do you plan not to shower at all in that time? Seems to me they’ll be hard to explain to anyone who sees them.”

 

“You’re right. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that. Ron totally freaked when he saw the one on my leg. I could only imagine what he would say if he saw the rest.”

 

“So it’s settled then, you’ll allow me to heal them?”

 

“Yes. I don’t think I have any other choice. Unless you have some bruise balm handy.”

 

“Ewww, no. I hate that stuff. It’s all sticky and smells awful. It would surely give you away. Now come on, take off your robe and shirt, we’re running out of time.”

 

“Take them _off_? Why, you didn’t do that earlier on the train.”

 

“I know, but if I can see where I need to apply my hands it’ll make the process that much quicker. And I won’t miss any that way, now hurry up.”

 

He hesitated for a moment. Sure she knew about all the bruising, he still couldn’t figure out how though, but having her see them full on? It was embarrassing, to say the least. He hesitated only a moment more before removing the obstructive clothing.

 

“Finally! Now cast a _Lumos_ so I can see better. It’s a little darker in here than I expected.”

 

He plucked his wand from the robe lying on the ground. As it lit the bruising came into clearer view. She had known they were there but seeing them, well that was a bit different. Looking at him she had to wonder herself just what the boy had been through. Where creamy tanned skin was supposed to be it was marred with a multitude of colors. Anything from deep blacks and purples to vivid greens and yellows. As she began she couldn’t help but curse in her mind at whoever had done this. She could see where she had mended his ribs earlier; the area wasn’t blemished. She finished with his front and had moved around to his back. Here she noticed that the bruises were much worse and was glad he couldn’t see her cringe. She was careful not to press any harder than necessary for she didn’t want to cause him any more discomfort than necessary. Up to this point neither had spoken a single word. But when she reached his lower back she broke the silence.

 

“What an odd scar. What caused it?” She asked while brushing her thumb softly over it.

 

“Wardrobe knob. That’s something I’d rather not talk about, sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry Harry, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. I won’t pressure you about it either.”

 

Well that was a relief. Had it been Hermione or Ron to see his condition they would insist that they be told…when it happened, how it happened, who had done it and why. She was giving him something that he rarely ever got… a choice. He could tell her what happened or keep it to himself. For that he was grateful. He wasn’t ready to speak of past events yet but maybe, just maybe, he would in the future, to her at least. He figured she deserved that much for doing all of this for him.

 

“Thank yo…um…I appreciate that.”

 

“Not a problem. Just know you have an open invitation if you ever do want to talk, about anything. I’ll always _listen_ , not just _hear_ , what you have to say.”

 

“I’ll remember, promise.”

 

She had finished on his back and explained that she would leave the remaining one on his leg because it had already been seen. She suggested he should go see Madam Pompfrey for a bruise balm because she had a feeling that Weasley wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut. He had agreed to go after the opening feast.

 

“Good, I hope you do…Mmm” 

 

Harry had turned to face her just in time to see her waver. As her knees buckled he reached out and caught her before she could fall. He wrapped his arms around her for support. She allowed him to do so and rested her forehead on his shoulder. Considering he was bare-chested it felt a bit awkward but he didn’t move.

 

“Are you alright? What happened?” he whispered in her ear.

 

“I will be, just a bit drained.”

 

“Drained?”

 

“Yeah, between the walk, the healing, that little outburst with Draco and having not eaten since breakfast I’m feeling a bit tired and dizzy. It’s normal I assure you. The worse the injury the more I have to tap into my magical core. The same rule applies if I do it multiple times in one day. I just need to rest bodily and magically.”

 

“So you feel this way because of me! It’s all my fault.”

 

“No, it’s not ALL your fault, just some. I used up a bit healing you yes, but you didn’t make me attack Draco, I was the one who suggested we walk and I was the one who chose nothing from the snack trolley. So don’t go feeling all guilty on me Harry. And I’ve changed my mind, it’s not your fault at all, I chose to heal you, you didn’t ask me to.”

 

“That’s beside the point. I still feel bad about exhausting you.”

 

“Like I said, don’t. It was my choice to make and I don’t have any regrets, well just one. Now come on, put your shirt and robe back on we’ve got to go.” She said as she removed herself from his arms.

 

“Just one? What would that be?”

 

“What happened to Draco. That wasn’t supposed to happen, being knocked out. He was supposed to get a little ‘shock’, just to irk him a bit and to get my point across, but nothing more.”

 

“Well I wouldn’t let that bother you. That prat deserves _everything_ he gets. What do you suppose caused it?”

 

“I have a feeling I know but it’s not something I can discuss with you. You wouldn’t want me to go blabbing to him about things concerning you would you?”

 

“Point taken. I’ll respect his privacy, even if it is Malfoy.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

They were almost to the clearing where the girls were waiting when he remembered something he wanted to ask.

 

“Hey, I was wondering. How did you know anything was wrong with me, before, on the train?”

 

“Yes, I remember that. I didn’t get to answer because of your friends arriving. It’s part of my ability. I get a sensation, a tingle really, when I’m around injured people. I don’t know _exactly_ what’s wrong until I do a diagnostic on them.”

 

“But you never did that. You didn’t take out your wand until you rebroke my wrist.”

 

“Yes, that’s right. Do you remember when I shook your hand?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I did it then. I don’t have to do any foolish wand waving for that. Skin on skin contact is all I need to get a reading.”

 

“But how, there were never any images like when Pompfrey does it.”

 

“I feel it. Take your ribs for example. Where they were cracked my ribs mirrored the same feeling, only on a lower pain level. And before you go on a guilt trip again, it only lasts as long as we’re touching.”

 

“Amazing. Is it like that every time you touch someone? I think I would go nutters if it did.”

 

“No, my sanity is safe. I will myself, so to speak, to run the tests. I can touch people normally.”

 

“Cool. What’s the sensation you get feel like; when you’re around the injured.”

 

“That’s hard to describe, it’s easier to show you. Give me your arm.”

 

He wondered how she could show him so he reached out his arm to her. She took it in her hand and with her other lightly brushed her fingers up then back down his arm. She then began to pinch her way back up, a little harder each time.

 

“That’s the difference. With most I get a whisper of a feeling and with a rare few I get a ‘pinch’, understand?”

 

“Perfectly actually.”

 

They had made it to the tree line and stepped out. Just as promised the girls were keeping watch. After casting a _Tempus_ all four were in agreement that the best action to take would be to run the rest of the way to the school.

 

 

*****************************************TBC***************************

 

A/N…Tempus…Time

Did you remember to review? You should go do that…now…


	8. The Arrival

  
Author's notes: AU Fifth Year. Harry endures an abusive summer. When school starts again he meets new students. How will befriending these girls change his life?Original characters may be OOC at times.  


* * *

Chapter Eight

The Arrival

 

They arrived at the grassy field in front of the castle shortly after, in what could be considered, record time. All gasping for breath, they slowed their run to a brisk walk. Harry had noticed Althia fall behind and went to her.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked concerned.

 

“Yeah, just give me a moment to catch my breath.” She replied panting.

 

Siria and Banji had noticed that there wasn’t a carriage in site. They knew that this was a bad sign; they were late, very late.

 

“Come on, we can’t stop now. We’re almost there!” Banji demanded.

 

“Give her a minute would ya!” Harry spat back.

 

At his brass tone she just crossed her arms and gave him a dirty look. Siria took a moment to look at Althia. She was bent over with her hands resting on her knees. She was still panting, pale and shaking slightly. She knew they should give her this time but they had to go.

 

“Ali, we’re so close. Come on now, you can rest when we get inside. If we wait any longer they’ll form a search party, if they haven’t already.”

 

Pushing off her knees, she nodded in agreement and began walking. Harry gave the girls a look of disapproval then fell into step with her, leaving them behind. The twins let some distance get between them before following.

 

Minutes later they had finally reached the entrance doors and entered. As they walked they could hear the tell tale noise of the Great Hall. Harry had turned his head back toward Banji to apologize for snapping at her earlier but neither, she, or her sister were in site. _‘Where did they get off to?’_ He was roused from his musings when he ran into something or rather someone. He fell backward, landing with an _‘umph’_ , to the stone floor with a thud. He looked up to see whom he had run into. His heart skipped a beat at the site.

 

“Mister Potter, I see you are wasting no time in your rule breaking. Perhaps you would like to remove yourself from the floor and explain your lateness?” Snape sneered.

 

He stood and brushed himself off. He spared a brief moment to glance at Althia before answering. She was looking at the floor and tenderly rubbing her forehead.

 

“Er, sorry Professor Snape, for running into you, I didn’t see you.”

 

“That would be apparent. You pay as much attention to your surroundings as you do in my class. But you are evading my question, why are you late? Why did you not arrive with the other students?”

 

“I…we” he pointed to Althia “walked.”

 

“Walked? Potter, surely you should know better than to something as idiotic as that. We are entering dark times, as you well know, and using caution is of the utmost importance. Something as foolish as _walking_ to the school is inexcusable. Why would you choose to do such a thing?”

 

“Well, it’s like this…I…umm…I…”

 

Althia chose that moment to speak. Harry glanced at her and was grateful for the interruption. Looking at her he could tell she wasn’t well.

 

“It’s my fault sir. It was my idea to walk here. I…”

 

She didn’t get to finish her explanation. Harry saw her sway, her eyes rolling back and her lids fluttering closed. As her knees gave way he closed the distance between them and caught her before she could hit the floor. He lowered himself to the floor cradling her in his arms.

 

Snape had watched the events unfold without uttering a word. He could see the girl was a bit _off_ but had not expected her to faint. He was about to comment when he was interrupted.

 

“Ah, Severus, there you are.” Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

 

She had in her tow, by the ear, one Banji Keir. Harry could see from the look on her face that she was extremely irritated by such treatment.

 

“I see you have found Mr. Potter and Miss Panes. I found Miss’ Keir just moments ago. This one decided to defy me instead of going to the Great Hall with her sister as was told.”

 

“Yes, Potter and I just ran into one another, literally. He was just about to explain his lateness when Miss Panes fainted. I am still awaiting the explanation.”

 

“Surely that can wait Severus, Miss Panes must be taken to the infirmary. Take her now and I will deal with Mister Potter, he is in my House after all.”

 

“Very well.”

 

Instead of levitating her he reached down and gently took her from Harry, surprising said boy. Never in a million years did he think Snape would come in that close a contact with a student. Snape cradled her limp form to his chest, spun on the spot and walked away briskly, robes flaring, without another word said. Harry was still lost in thought when he heard the clearing of McGonagall’s throat.

 

“Sorry Professor. I should explain. You see, well…”

 

“Harry, you do not have to explain anything to me.” She told him.

 

“Excuse me? But I thought…”

 

She had released Banji’s ear and the two began to laugh. Harry was dumbstruck. _‘What the blazes are they laughing about?’_ He no more than had the thought when he saw McGonagall start to transform, not into a cat, but a girl. A girl with choppy pink hair and blue bangs.

 

“As I said Harry, you don’t have to explain. We were there as you well know.” Siria said laughing harder.

 

“BLOODY HELL, you’re a Metamorphmagus!”

 

“Shut up you dope, she doesn’t want the whole school knowing!” Banji scolded as she massaged her abused ear.

 

“Oh, sorry. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

“Duh! It’s not something to bring up in casual conversation. Just think how it would have sounded… _‘Hi, my names Siria and I’m an Metamorphmagus, what’s your name?_ ’

 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh then. “You’re right, I would have thought you were mental if you had. What about you Banji? Considering you’re her twin, are you an Metamorphmagus too?”

 

“Uh, no. This is what I look like normally. Take it or leave it, I care not!”

 

“I’ll take it.” He said shocking her. “Come on, let’s go. I’m starving and I don’t want to miss anymore of the feast. When Dumbledore excuses us for the night we can go to the infirmary to check on Althia.” He explained as he turned and walked away, the twins following.

O

o

O

o

 

Severus kept his fast pace until he had reached the infirmary. Not once had the girl stirred. In fact the only sign of life she had shown, besides breathing, was when she had nuzzled closer to him. The action had caught him by surprise but he had allowed it. He had encountered no one in the hall and was grateful. He, the evil Potions Professor, could not be seen in such a predicament. He had an image to uphold after all. 

 

He entered the infirmary and headed for the nearest unoccupied bed. _‘What a pity, the new term has but just started and already we have two ill students.’_ He mused to himself. He laid her gently upon the bed, sparing just a moment to brush a stray lock of hair from her face. He spared a quick glance at the boy two beds down before calling for Poppy. She had remained in the infirmary to keep watch over her patient. Hearing his call she went to meet him.

 

“Ah Severus, here to check on young Mr.…Oh my, who is this?”

 

“This Madam is Miss Panes, our new transfer student. She fainted only moments ago. Reasons for which I do not know.”

 

“You probably scared the poor dear. Now move aside so I can run my tests.”

 

He stood aside allowing her entrance to her newest patient. She gave her wand a wave running her preliminary tests. A short time later she had her results. Snape still stood, awaiting the results.

 

“Well, she is not ill. She’s simply exhausted, physically and magically. And the tests show that she hasn’t obtained enough nutrition intake today. I must say I don’t know what she could have done to use up so much energy from her magical core. As you well know the students are not allowed to use magic outside of the school.” She explained.

 

“Of course I know; I am a Professor after all. I will inform the Headmaster of her condition and return later this evening to check on the boys condition.”

 

“Very well. With rest, both will make a quick recovery. Of course they should both limit themselves for the next few days, not over exert themselves with magic use or physical activity.” She informed him as she covered Althia with a blanket and spelled her into pajamas.

 

“I will inform the Headmaster and the other Professors of that as well.” He said as he made his leave.

 

Poppy uttered a ‘thank you’ to him as she went to check the boy.

 

O

o

O

o

 

The trio had reached the doors of the Great Hall when Harry came to an abrupt stop.

 

“What is it Harry, why have you stopped?” Siria asked

 

“I just had a thought…”

 

“Well are you going to tell us already or just keep it to yourself!” Banji demanded.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah. It’s like this…we need to get in there but I’m not sure how to go about it.”

 

“Harry” Siria said “wouldn’t using the door be an excellent idea?”

 

“Yeah Harry, that’s what people do, even Muggle’s know how, you just turn the knob and…”

 

“ **I know how to work a door Banji** , that’s not what I meant. Once we open the door all eyes will be on us so to speak. I’m not sure how to explain our tardiness… I didn’t think of that before. I don’t know what to do.”

 

Siria just mouthed an ‘oh’ as she nodded her head in understanding while Banji rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked to her sister giving her a mischievous smile before turning to Harry.

 

“I know _exactly_ what to do.” 

 

Siria, unlike Harry knew what exactly meant. But before he could utter a ‘what’ or she could stop her, she had pushed past them going to the doors, pushing them open. Seeing her enter they both knew they had no choice but to follow.

 

“She’s crazy, your sister, you know that?” Harry whispered.

 

“No, not crazy Harry…fearless. This is nothing compared to things she’s done before.” Siria whispered back.

 

Just as Harry had feared the Great Hall became silent upon their entry.  
Everyone had stopped their idle chitchat to look at the new occupants of the room. They continued forward until they were only feet from the head table. Not wanting to but knowing it must be done he looked up to meet Dumbledore’s gaze. He paused merely seconds before attempting to address him but it was Dumbledore who arose and spoke first.

 

“Ah Harry, how good of you to escort our guests to the feast. I appreciate your meeting them upon their late arrival and allowing me to be here for opening speeches and the sorting. Ten points are awarded to Gryffindor for showing courtesy to fellow students. Now why don’t you join your classmates and enjoy what time is left of the feast. Miss’ Keir please come forward, I believe introductions are in order.” He said, all the while his eyes twinkling madly.

 

Harry turned and walked to meet his classmates. All the while trying to take in what had just happened. _‘Dumbledore just completely covered for me…why?’_ Hearing him speak once more Harry turned his attention back to the present. 

 

“As I now have your attentions, I would like to introduce you to two of our three new students. The other will be joining us tomorrow morning I am sure. Without further delay I would like you to meet Miss’ Siria and Banji Keir, exchange students from America. They will be joining us temporarily until completion of repairs being done to their school. Because it is temporary they will not be sorted but will be allowed access to all houses. I am most confident you will welcome them.”

 

He had taken his seat once again before speaking to the girls.

 

“I wish to personally welcome you to our school ladies, I hope you enjoy your stay. You may sit with any house of your choosing.”

 

They thanked him for his hospitality and warm welcome and, of course, went to join Harry at the Gryffindor table.

O

o

O

o

 

Althia woke a short while later to dimly lit surroundings. She was temporarily disoriented before realizing she must be in the infirmary. _‘But how did I get here? The last thing I remember was talking to… then everything goes blank…Oh…I must have passed out, well isn’t that embarrassing!’_ Someone shifting in their bed roused her from her thoughts. She looked to where the sound had come from and was shocked, to say the least, at whom the occupant was.

 

“Draco?”

 

*******************************************TBC*************************


	9. What Brings You Here

  
Author's notes: AU Fifth Year. Harry endures an abusive summer. When school starts again he meets new students. How will befriending these girls change his life?Original characters may be OOC at times.  


* * *

Chapter Nine

What Brings You Here

 

The girls had made their way over to where Harry was sitting. While Dumbledore had been giving his speech they had watched a girl and boy make room for him to sit. He had efficiently ignored them and sat at the unoccupied space by the first years. They made their way over to him and took the seats across from him.

 

“Hullo Miss’ Keir, let me be the first to welcome you to Gryffindor” He said jokingly.

 

“Why thank you Mr. Potter, for such a warm welcome.” They joked back, all three laughing merrily.

 

“So tell me Harry, why did you give your other two classmates the cold shoulder? We saw them make room for you to sit with them.” Siria inquired.

 

“Oh, them. They’re my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. We’re not speaking right now…long story.”

 

“Well I’d be willing to bet that’s who Ali pissed off earlier. Call it a gut feeling.” Banji replied.

 

“Your right. But I don’t know the details. And I can assure you that they’re not the only ones she’s got on the bad side of.”

 

“Ewww…do tell.” They said in unison.

 

“I don’t know… let me ask you something first. It’s a rather odd question but it should make sense if you know the answer.” They nodded in agreement. “Alright, do either of you know how good Althia is with her hands?”

 

Both looked at him oddly before nodding in understanding. He let out a relieved breath and explained the situation with Malfoy. He had warned them that Malfoy wasn’t the type to let something like that go and would most likely seek revenge. They would have to look out for her well-being because he was a sneaky prat.

 

“You’ve got nothing to worry about Harry. Ali can look out for herself, I guarantee.” Siria reassured him.

 

“She’s right Harry and trust me, you don’t want to be on the receiving end when she’s pissed.”

 

“Yeah, she already warned me of that. But I would still feel better keeping an eye out for trouble.”

 

“If it makes you _feel better_ then we’ll do the same. Which one’s Malfoy by the way?” Siria asked.

 

Harry looked to the Slytherin table searching for him. He saw Goyle and Crabbe but no Malfoy. _‘That’s odd…when you see those two you know Malfoy’s close by…where the hell is he?’_

 

“Hmmm, he’s not there. I’ll point him out to you when I see him.”

 

“Alright, but Harry, how do you know about Ali’s ability? It’s not something she let’s many people know. It was six months before we found out, and that was on accident.” Siria inquired.

 

“Oh, umm…lets just say she got me out of a bit of a pinch.”

 

“Out of a pinch? What the hell does that mean? What did… _umph_?” Siria eyed her sister, wondering why she had elbowed her in the ribs.

 

“Sorry Harry, my sister sometimes doesn’t know when to keep her nose out of other peoples business. No need to explain further.”

 

“Er, thanks.” 

 

The three carried on in casual conversation. So deep into chatting they didn’t notice who had stepped up behind Siria. Only when they had spoke did Harry look up.

 

“Harrikins”

 

“We were worried when”

 

“You didn’t show up”

 

“At the beginning of”

 

“The feast”

 

“But seeing the reason”

 

“Or reasons why”

 

“We totally understand”

 

“Now be a good chap”

 

“And introduce us”

 

“To your new friends.” George Weasley finished.

 

As Harry was about to do just that Siria had stopped him.

 

“That’s not necessary Harry. He or should I say _they_ are pulling your leg.” She said as she arose from her seat and faced them. “Hello Fred, George, fancy meeting you here. It’s funny though, that you can just stroll up to me like nothing ever happened.”

 

Harry didn’t know what to think. He knew it was peculiar for he himself to know Banji and her, what were the chances of that really, but how did she know the Weasley twins? He looked to Banji for some sort of answer but she put her hand to her shaking head.

 

“This could get ugly Harry so you better brace yourself.” She whispered to him.

 

Harry just dumbly nodded and watched was about to unfold. His curiosity was defiantly piqued.

 

“Now Siria” Fred started “surely you can’t still be sore at George.”

 

“Fred, my issue isn’t with you. It would be wise to butt out. As for being _sore_ , well I’m past that. No, now I’m ready to get even. You better watch out for me George because you will get what’s coming to you I assure you of that. How is _Angelina_ by the way, or have you dropped her as well?”

 

“Come on Siria, it wasn’t my fault what happened. How many times do I have to apologize before you believe me?” George pleaded.

 

“What part are you apologizing for? Doing the deed or getting caught in the act? Never mind, I don’t really care. Just, just go away already.” She said as she sat back down, turning her back to the elder Weasley boys.

 

“Siria”

 

“He didn’t mean”

 

“For you to get hurt”

 

“Like that”

 

“I'm sorry…AGAIN!”

 

Siria just calmly turned and looked from Fred to George.

 

“By the way, it’s irritating as hell when you finish each others sentences. Did you know? You should really grow up and act your age. NOW. GO. AWAY!”

 

“Alright, I’ll go, if that’s what you want. But I’m not giving up so easily.” He said as he and his brother went back to their seats.

 

Harry could see the pained expression on his face as he had spoken before leaving. _‘What was that all about?’_ He looked at Siria and could tell she was calmer than before but looked somewhat sad.

 

“Siria, what’s going on, are you alright? How do you know Fred and George but not Ron?” he questioned sincerely.

 

“I’m okay Harry, or I will be. We…Banji, Ali and myself, met them at the World Cup last year. As for what’s going on, I don’t really feel up to talking about it right now, Banji can fill you in if you want to know. I just want to go to my room, so if you’ll excuse me I’ll just be going. Tell Ali I’ll see her in the morning please. ” She said as she got up to leave.

 

“Er, alright. See you later then.” He called to her retreating form.

 

“So you guys were at the World Cup?”

 

“Yeah, I absolutely adore Quidditch and HAD to go. I don’t know what I like more…watching or playing.” She replied with a dreamy look in her eyes.

 

“You… play? What’s your position?”

 

“Seeker, but why do you seem so surprised that I play?”

 

“Well…um…”

 

“Spit it out already!”

 

“You just don’t look the type to get into the sport. Kinda like, um, like you’re too _girly_ for a lack of a better word. You know, you wear your hair nice and even wear make-up. None of the girls on any of our teams are like that, not even Cho, although she does do her hair a bit.”

 

Banji just stared at him like he had grown a second head. She didn’t know if she should be offended or be pleased that he had noticed her looks. Against her better judgment she chose to let it slide this once.

 

“Well, now you know I’m not too _girly_. And just so you know I also enjoy playing muggle hockey. I can’t speak for any of your other classmates but just because I play sports, doesn’t mean I can’t look pretty while doing it. I take it you play as well, what’s _your_ position?”

 

“HOCKEY! I’ve never played that… I can’t even ice skate. I’m a seeker too. Been on the Gryffindor team since first year. Long story how that happened. We should play sometime, you know, a little friendly one on one match to see who can catch the snitch first. But to get back to the matter at hand, what’s going on with Siria and George?”

 

“Sounds like fun, I’ll have to take you up on your offer. And it’s only fair that you try being on the ice, you don’t know the fun your missing. If I’m still here when winter sets in you’ll have to give it a try. As for what’s going on, well it’s simple really. George broke her heart. Granted they didn’t date that long, if that’s what you want to call it, but what he did hurt her none the less.”

 

“Date? How’s that possible? You live in another country.”

 

“Long distance relationship…duh. He came too see her a couple of times and we stayed here a short while after the cup. The rest of the time they exchanged letters.” 

 

“But what did he do?”

 

“Ali caught him kissing another girl in Diagon Alley when they were supposedly a couple. I can’t be mad at George really, long distance relationships are hard and you can’t help who you fall in love with. I just wish he’d broken it off with Siria before hooking up with somebody else. That would have been much easier for her to take than finding out he’s kissing another girl behind her back.”

 

“Ouch. I can see why she’s upset. I wouldn’t want that done to me either. Oh, looks like the feast is over, coming to the infirmary with me?”

 

“I want to but I think I should go check on Siria. Tell Ali what happened and I’m sorry I didn’t come. I’m sure she’ll understand. See you in the morning Harry.”

 

“Okay, I will, night.” He called to her as he turned and made his way to the infirmary.

O

o

O

o

 

After realizing whom her roommate was Althia pushed her blanket off and cautiously sat up. Her head swam a bit and she had to grab at the mattress to settle herself until her head cleared. When things righted themselves again she slowly got up and made her way to where the blonde was lying. She gently sat on the bed beside him and watched him sleep for a moment. She noticed how peaceful and innocent looking he was while sleeping, nothing like the boy she had encountered on the train earlier. As she continued to watch she saw a pained expression flitter across his face before he rolled from his back to his side facing her. She silently watched as his breathing became shallow gasps, beads of sweat broke out on his forehead and his face scrunch once again in pain. She realized that he must have been having some sort of nightmare. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder to try and wake him but immediately let go when he flinched violently. She heard him utter a slight moan then saw him begin to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and gave what sounded like a grateful sigh. He had yet to realize that someone was sitting with him.

 

“Draco” she whispered, “ Are you alright?”

 

He jumped slightly and tensed upon hearing her speak and looked to see who was addressing him. After seeing who had spoken he once again relaxed.

 

“Yes, I’m alright…no thanks to you. What the bloody hell did you do?”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry Draco. That wasn’t supposed to happen. You were just to get a little ‘shock’ to make you back off.”

 

“Well, you got your wish! I hate it that it had to happen in front of Potter and his groupies. I’m sure they’ll never let me live that one down. The horror of it…Draco Malfoy bested by a _girl_ …hopefully my father won’t find out, Merlin knows what he’ll do to…err, never mind.”

 

“What do you mean if Lucius finds out? Draco you said all that had stopped, you promised even.”

 

“It has… I was just thinking past tense, you know, what he _would_ have done. No worries love. By the way, what brings you here? I see you have the same dashing attire as myself.”

 

“Ugh, I over exerted myself, but that’s beside the point. I don’t think you’re being honest with me. Something’s not right about all this. You shouldn’t have reacted to the shock the way you did. You better fess up now or I’ll write Cissy to get the truth. We both know SHE won’t lie to me!”

 

“Alright, alright…you win. Yes, my father is being his usual bastard self. It’s never stopped, but it’s no worse than before. That I swear is true.”

 

“I don’t understand, I didn’t get any kind of sensation from you. If I had I wouldn’t have pulled that little stunt earlier. I would have thought of something else to make you back off.”

 

“Well, you can thank my father for that one. I bet even Pompfrey doesn’t have a clue as to what’s wrong.”

 

“Why? What exactly should I thank Lucius for?”

 

“See this lovely present he gifted to me?” He asked as he lifted his hand and wiggled his finger.

 

“Your insignia ring? What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“It has everything to do with it. You see it’s not just a normal ring anymore. He enchanted it with a dark spell that keeps magical signatures from appearing. Very useful when torturing someone or in my case ‘punishing’ and you don’t want to be found out. That’s why neither you nor Pompfrey can get a reading off me. This ring blocks it all and makes me appear perfectly normal, although I can still feel what it’s hiding.”

 

“He’s such a bastard. I can’t believe he would do this to his own son! Where was Cissy when this was happening, she should have stopped it. Please, take it off and let me see what’s wrong. You know I can make you well, there’s no reason to be in unnecessary pain.”

 

“NO…I can tell by just looking at you that you’re in no shape to heal me. I’ve dealt with it this long; a few more days won’t matter. Besides, the last thing I need is for Pompfrey to come in and find out as well. She’ll alert that old codger, he’ll owl my father about it and I’ll pay for it in the end. And as for my mother, she can only do so much. I’ll not have her be on the receiving end of his wrath ever again because she tried to protect me.”

 

“Alright, but you will be taking that ring off when we’re out of here. You can’t stop me from doing what comes natural... I will make you well!”

 

“Fine, if you insist, but not until you’re well yourself. However, there is something you could do for me that doesn’t require magic.” He said with a playful smirk.

 

“Hmmm, I think I know exactly what you’re referring to.”

 

They both exchanged a knowing look before she arose from the bed. He in turn pulled back his blanket and shifted to make room for her. She settled on her back beside him and he covered her with the blanket. He shifted onto his elbow, propped his head in his hand and looked down at her. He cupped his palm to her face and gently brushed his thumb over her lips before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. 

 

**************************TBC**********************


	10. Comforts, Realizations and Surprises

  
Author's notes: AU Fifth Year. Harry endures an abusive summer. When school starts again he meets new students. How will befriending these girls change his life?Original characters may be OOC at times.  


* * *

Banji had made it to their guest quarters a short time later. Staring at the portrait, it was of a nesting Augurey; she knew she was going to have to do some damage control. Just how much she wasn’t sure. She whispered _Dream Catcher_ and stepped inside the room. She saw that the only light was from the small fireplace in the corner and there was a trail of shed clothes leading to the bathroom. _‘Not a good sign_ …she thought as she made her way to the bathroom door. She knocked lightly seeking entrance. She heard the muffled _‘what’_ and took that as an okay to go inside.

 

Candles were surrounding the tub and decorated the shelves around the small room. She came up to the side of the tub and sank down onto her haunches beside it. She could tell by just looking at her sister she was in a foul mood. Her hair was no longer the happy pink and blue it was but a rather depressing shade of black. When she looked into her eyes she saw that the color there had changed as well. Where they were once a vibrant violet they were now only a dull chocolate brown. She let out a long sigh before she spoke.

 

“Siria, how long are you going to let this bother you? I thought you were past this stage, you even said not two weeks ago you were ready to find a new guy.”

 

“So did I. But seeing him again brought back the hurt. I can’t believe I forgot he went here. And yes I am defiantly ready for someone new…someone older that isn’t into the games boys our age like to play.”

 

“You do realize that that won’t happen until you can either forgive or forget George. You never even gave him a chance to explain what happened. Every letter he sent, you burned before reading it.”

 

“Ali told us both what happened, I don’t think she would lie about something like that.”

 

“Neither do I. I’m just thinking there might be more to it than what you know. And you won’t unless you speak to him about it.”

 

“Hmm, maybe. I’ll think about it.”

 

“That’s all I’m asking. Now for the love of Pete do something with your hair…that shade of black is just horrid.” She jokingly replied as she got to her feet.

 

Feeling quite a bit better Siria let a small giggle escape her. As Banji watched she saw the color lighten to a warm auburn and her eyes go to a honey color.

 

“Well, that’s better. But I expect a nice crayon color by the time you’re finished with your bath. Sorry sis, but natural… just isn’t… _natural_ on you.”

 

With a nod of agreement from Siria, Banji left to change into pajamas and wait for her sister.

O

o

O

o

 

 

Harry was lost in thought as he walked to the hospital wing. So much had happened in one day that it was almost overwhelming. First a new girl who had helped him out immensely, then running into two more girls that he had only met briefly and finding out that one of them had dated his best friends brother. Thinking he knew the odds of something like that happening to anyone else had to be slim. With a disgusted inward laugh, he thought _‘Well, I am Harry Potter, if anything can happen, it’ll happen to me.’_ So lost in thought was he that he didn’t hear when someone came up behind him. Only when a firm hand landed on his shoulder did he come back to reality. Startled he stopped and turned to look at the owner of the hand.

 

“Ron, what do you want? Didn’t you hear a word I said before on the train!”

 

“Yeah, how could I not, you only just yelled at me and Hermione, for no good reason either.”

 

“I had plenty of reason Ron. I do appreciate your concern for me but you push it too much. And until you can back off I don’t want you or Hermione around me, sorry.”

 

“What’s wrong with you Harry. You’ve never acted like this before. I think there’s something you’re hiding. I think there’s more to your summer than you’re letting on. You know you can talk to us mate; you don’t have to push us away.”

 

“THAT’S exactly what I’m talking about. There’s nothing WRONG with me and I’m not hiding a bloody thing!” 

 

Harry knew this was a straight out lie. He did feel guilty for it but this was something he just didn’t want to burden his friend with. _‘Just drop it, just drop it…’_ became his new mantra.

 

“I think you are. And after what I saw on your leg earlier proves that. Tell me what really happened Harry because I’m not buying your story about your cousin! I’d bet five Knuts it was your Uncle. I can’t help but wonder what else you have hidden under your tee.” He said as he pulled him into a nearby alcove.

 

That last comment had Harry surprised. Was Ron always that perceptive? Or was he just poking around hoping he, Harry, would slip up and say something he wished he hadn’t. He knew he couldn’t back down now; he had to make him understand that this was a subject he refused to speak about.

 

“UGH…you can’t stop can you! That was the truth you git, Dudley…”

 

Harry stopped his rant when Ron had stepped up and practically towered over him. He had only just now realized how much he had grown over the summer; he was a full head taller than himself. Looking up he could see the tell tale signs of a pissed off Weasley. When he spoke it almost sent a shiver up Harry’s spine, for it was so cold.

 

“STOP LYING! There’s only one thing I know to do because you haven’t left me a choice.”

 

Harry would never in a million years have guessed what was about to happen. Remembering what Ron had said only a minute before he now realized he had meant it literally. Taking advantage of Harry’s open robe front Ron had taken a hold of his dress shirt and tore it open. He had been so surprised that he didn’t think to stop him from yanking up his tee. If it weren’t for the situation Harry would have been amused at the look of shock on Ron’s face.

 

“Huh, but I was so sure…there’s nothing there, not one single mark.” Ron said shaking his head and releasing the material in his hand.

 

“I **TOLD** you it was just a row with Dudley. But who listens to me. Are you fully satisfied now Ron! I hope so, because if you **EVER** do anything like that again I’ll curse you!”

 

“Harry, I...I’m sorry. Really, I just thought…”

 

“That’s the problem, you DON’T think and you DON’T listen! You better this time… **LEAVE.ME.ALONE!** ” He spat as he turned and left a still gaping Ron.

 

He stormed through two more corridors before once again a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. _‘Really! Ron will never learn will he…let’s see how he likes this…’_

 

Harry balled his fist and with all his might swung it around to hit his attacker. It never met it’s target for it was caught mid swing by a quicker hand, a hand not like his friends. This hand had long elegant pale fingers and stained nails. Fairly certain this would be his last night at Hogwarts Harry looked up to meet the Potion Masters eyes. He remained silent, unable to reply if he wanted to at this moment, for his mouth felt as if it were stuffed with cotton.

 

“Care to explain exactly why you were about to strike a Hogwarts Professor Potter? Is this yet another low to your defiance of the rules?” He spoke snidely as he released Harry’s fist.

 

“N…N…No sir…I…I thought you were, um…”

 

“Mr. Weasley no doubt. I witnessed your little tryst in the hall a moment ago.”

 

“Sir? If you were there, if you saw, why didn’t you stop him?”

 

“Not everyone bows to the boy-who-lived, you’re Albus’ golden boy, not mine. I can see through your act. It is not my job to fend off your fans. Why are you not in your dorm, curfew is only moments away, anxious to loose your house points already? Speak BOY before I remove points that have yet to earned!”

 

One word, one simple word and Harry’s mind brought back flashes of the summer. BOY…a slap to the face. BOY…a punch to the ribs. Boy…another broken bone. And on and on the memories attacked him.

 

Snape watched as Potter opened then closed his mouth, much like a fish out of water, trying to reply. His eyes took on a glassy appearance and his breathing quickened. Much more of this and Snape knew he would hyperventilate. He stepped up to the petite teen and took a hold of his shoulder’s to try and shake the sense back into him. He no more than grabbed him when Harry screamed out _‘NO, Please, don’t hit me, not again…_ before he slipped out of Snape’s grip and slumped to the floor. He sat on his knees with his arms wrapped around his head as if to protect himself from an expected blow.

 

For one of the few times in his life Snape found himself dumbfounded. _‘Does the boy truly think I am about to strike him?’_ This was not a reaction he had expected from his bantering. He had hoped to rouse the boy a bit and maybe take a few points. He was finding himself wondering if this had any connection to the scene he had witnessed moments ago with the youngest Weasley boy. Gathering his wits once again he kneeled in front of Potter keeping a safe distance as to not alarm him further. He needed to get a calming draught into him and soon.

 

“Potter…POTTER…” 

 

But he wasn’t given a reply. Swallowing his pride, if just for this once he tried again.

 

“Harry…” That worked.

 

The raven-haired boy looked up only a mere second before locking his gaze back down to the floor. Snape pulled a vile from his inner robe pocket and held it before him.

 

“Drink this, NOW, it will help.”

 

Surprisingly he did not protest and drank the potion right down. As the potion took effect he could see the tension fall from Harry in waves.

 

“Care to explain what that was all about?” He asked as he stood from the floor.

 

“Er, sorry sir. Don’t know what happened. Um, thanks for the potion, it did help.” Harry said as he to got up to stand.

 

“You are lying. If I so wish I can take from your mind what I desire to see.”

 

“You wouldn’t…please don’t.” Harry said wide-eyed.

 

“Not this night I will not. You have had enough torment for one evening. Now where were you heading, and tell the truth this time.”

 

He couldn’t believe it. Snape of all people was not going to pressure him for answers, what a relief. The least he could do was tell him the truth, this once only of course.

 

“Hospital wing… visit a friend… get a bruise balm…Sir.”

 

“I see. It is now past curfew so there will no visiting anyone tonight. Here…” He handed Harry yet another vile, this one a bruise balm, from his robes. “I am sure you know how to apply it.”

 

“Yes Sir… thanks.”

 

“Indeed. Come along I will escort you to your House. In light of recent events I will not deduct points. But only this once, understood?”

 

“Yes sir.” He agreed and the pair set off for Gryffindor Tower.

O

o

O

o 

 

Unknowing to the pair, in a dark corner nearby, someone watched the entire scene unfold. He saw Harry try to punch the greasy git and then be bantered by said Professor. He also saw Harry loose control of his emotions and delighted at the plea he uttered to Snape to not hit him. Just as he had thought, Harry was lying about his summer; he had to be to cause a reaction like that. As he turned back to walk to his dorm as well he decided he would have to find out how Harry was concealing his injuries. _‘Oh yes, this is a happy day indeed_ Ron thought _‘Everything is working out just the way I hoped it would._ ’

O

o

O

o 

 

After a satisfying snog later Althia cuddled into Draco. It wasn’t very often that they were able to be alone like this. Both lay still, the sound of soft breaths and comforting heartbeats almost lulling them to sleep. As much as she wished she could stay here the whole night through she knew that if someone were to see them like this it would be rather hard to explain.

 

“I should really be getting back to my own bed now Draco. Will you be alright?”

 

“Yes, I’ll be fine. But you really don’t have to go, who cares what Pompfrey thinks?” He said as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

 

“It’s not so much her I’m worried about. I’ll give you three guesses who shouldn’t see us like this and the first two don’t count.”

 

“Oh, hmm…let me guess… _Potter_.”

 

“Precisely. What would he think if he were to catch me in bed with you? I’ve only just befriended him and something like this would destroy any trust he has in me.”

 

“So what? I don’t see why you bother with him, bloody prat he is.”

 

“I have my reasons Draco, and so do you. Unless of course you’ve changed your mind that is. If you haven’t you know what you need to do.” 

 

“No the plan is still in effect, I know what I must do, you’ve made it clear to me numerous times.” He said with a slight sarcasm to his tone.

 

“Ugh, don’t be an arse. If we plan to succeed at our task we have to work together, he can’t know about us, not yet at least.”

 

“I know, I know. I just don’t like the thought of you two getting too close. Well, I shouldn’t really let that bother me, I know how the other two of the golden trio are…they _won’t let_ you get too close.”

 

“Draco Malfoy, if I didn’t know better I would say you’re jealous! And sorry to inform you but they won’t be a problem. Harry took care of that.”

 

“What? How do you mean he took care of them?

 

“All I can say is that they got a little to nosey for his tastes and he gave them a good what for. Told them to keep their distance if they knew what was good for them. Of course I had to put my two cents in, but Harry doesn’t know about that. Shame really, I looked forward to getting to know Hermione more. I’m sure at least she’ll come around, not sure about Weasley though. I have him all to myself, well almost.”

 

“Potter blew them off? He does have a spine after all; there may be hope for him yet. As for having him _all to yourself_ I’m not sure I like the sound of it.”

 

“HA…you are jealous of him!” 

 

“I’m NOT jealous! I am merely concerned for your welfare. He tends to get those around him hurt or killed.”

 

“You can’t truly believe that…he’s not at fault for _EVERYTHING_ that has happened. Fate’s dealt him a really shitty hand. And there’s no need to worry about my safety, if I can knock a Malfoy on his arse I should be fine.”

 

“Very funny, you were just lucky today. Had I been at a 100% THAT would never have happened. I don’t know why you intervened anyway. It’s almost a ritual really, every year we have a spat and move on.”

 

“I had my reasons, don’t bother asking, I won’t tell you why.”

 

“Very well.”

 

“Good. I can’t understand why you worry about me so much. We’ve known each other since we were toddlers. **You** of all people should know that **I** am able to look out for myself. But just to make you feel more at ease I will have _‘protection’_ from the _‘fearsome’_ Harry, I will not suffer an untimely death.”

 

“And who’s being the arse now? You can’t hold it against me if I feel the need to keep you safe. And where is this ‘protection’ coming from? Goyle and Crabbe?”

 

“Uh, no. I wouldn’t trust those two to save me from a flobberworm. They are loyal to you Draco and you alone.”

 

“Mmm, who then?”

 

“Banji and Siria. As luck would have it they will be attending here for a spell. I still can’t believe it, I thought I wouldn’t get to see them ‘til the Christmas hols.”

 

“Those two! I thought you were trying to reassure me. I don’t feel any better now than I did before!”

 

“Oh stop being such a drama queen. Their both quite competent in their magic if you would just take the time to notice instead of staring down your nose at them! I’ll be fine, no worries. You’ll be able to offer protection from afar if it’s needed, so let’s just drop it okay?” 

 

“Fine. It’s late anyway and you should get some rest, I’ll walk you back to your bed.”

 

He released his grip from around her waist, pulled the blanket back and allowed her to rise from the bed. He shifted to his elbow once again preparing to sit up. From experience he knew it was going to be a task. Pausing only seconds he pushed himself into a sitting position while swinging his legs over the side. He squeezed his hands into the bed linens to ride out the wave of pain the movement had caused. He made sure to keep his face statuesque and control his breathing so as to not alarm the girl in front of him. The pain had subsided enough that he felt he could continue his task. Slowly he arose from the bed onto what he found to be shaky legs. Having been still for such a long amount of time had stiffened him more that he wanted to admit to himself. He chose to ignore the warnings his body was giving him and went to step forward. His foot no more than lifted from the floor when a severe pain shot through his thigh and straight up his back. It had been so sudden that he gasped and let himself fall back to the bed. All thought left him as he reached behind himself and tried to rub at the pain in his back with a hushed whimper. Even with massaging, which was futile, the pain refused to subside. He had given up hope for a release from it when a familiar warmth enveloped him. The pain recessed to a dull ache and he gave a relieved sigh before he realized what had happened.

 

He looked to the girl that had without his knowledge kneeled in front of him. Her arms still wrapped around his waist and hands still rubbing comforting circles to his lower back, without the magic this time. He felt grateful and angry toward her at the same time. He took her face in his hands and stared into the deep emerald eyes shining with tears that had not yet escaped to meet with their predecessors.

 

“Why love, why did you do it? I told you it could wait until you were stronger.” He whispered as he brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

 

“I had to pet, I could see the pain in your eyes, I couldn’t wait. I didn’t want you hurting. And it’s only a numbing spell; I can’t ‘fix’ what I can’t see. Why do you still insist on wearing your _Malfoy_ mask when you are around me? You know you don’t have to hide anything from me.” She finished softly sobbing.

 

“It is habit, one that is hard to break. Malfoy’s do not show weakness, to anyone. But I shall try, for you. Now come, let’s get you to bed as I’m sure you’re even more exhausted than before.”

 

Althia didn’t protest when Draco still insisted on escorting her back to her bed. If there was one thing she knew about Malfoy’s, it was the fact that once they had their mind set on doing something, there was no changing it. She gave him ample time to rise and get his bearings before allowing him to assist her. He was right; she was much more exhausted than before and was grateful for the support. At a slow pace they reached her bed and he helped her into it. He tucked her in, and as a reward for him, received a sweet chuckle from her. She hadn’t been tucked in since she was eight. This was something she only just now realized she missed receiving from her father, amongst other things. He slowly and cautiously bent down and placed a soft kiss to her forehead before capturing her lips once again in a chaste kiss. He watched, as her eyes got heavy a started to slip closed. Hearing her even breathing of sleep he went back to his own bed and settled himself in for the night.

 

O

o

O

o

 

Reclining in the overstuffed armchair clad in her favorite nightclothes, a short pink tank top and blue plaid flannel sleep pants rolled down to her hips, Banji sipped on her second mug of hot chocolate, loaded with marshmallow cream. She was just about to check on her sister figuring forty-five minutes was enough time to ‘drown’ ones sorrows when she heard the bathroom door open. She was pleased to see Siria almost back to normal. Like herself, she was clad in her favorite pajamas as well, much the same only a purple top with black pants with purple polka dots. As requested her hair was back to a crayon color, a uniform turquoise this time. As she came closer she saw that her eyes had not changed from the honey color from before. Siria sat beside her in her own chair pulling her legs up and crossing them resting her back against the large arm, mirroring her sister. She nodded in silent thanks for her own hot chocolate and took a satisfying sip.

 

“So sis, what’s up the honey eyes and turquoise hair? I had hoped you would feel a bit better than you seem to.”

 

“Oh, I’m good. Felt like a new color is all. And felt like having mom close so kept my natural eye color for a change. Just missing her I suppose.” She shrugged as she sipped more of her drink.

 

Banji could go along with that. It was strange really how they had inherited their looks. They were an uneven 50-50 split of their parents. Where Banji had received her mother’s hair and her father’s eyes, Siria had received the opposite, her mother’s eyes and her father’s hair. Not many people knew the true color; which was a rich warm brown, because she had always chosen to flaunt a vibrant rainbow of colors.

 

“I understand. Bet if she were here you would have come out of the tub a lot quicker than you did. Guess I’m not as good at the ‘talks’ as mom was.”

 

“Oh no, you were great. Better than I would have been I’m sure. Nope, just got so relaxed I feel right to sleep, surprised I didn’t drown actually.” She said with a snort. “Speaking of mom, have any memories come back to you yet?”

 

“Not much, a flash here and there. I think Shody isn’t allowing the memories to come thru. I wish I could remember though.”

 

Their mother had been the Potions Mistress at their school. Much like Hogwarts, it had class rivalries as well. It had been a normal day at that point without much argument between students. They were to be making non-lasting love potions in celebration of the upcoming Valentine holiday. As Banji’s memory served everything seemed normal one moment, then events blacked out, she could remember a shrill scream, more blackness and finally waking up in the hospital ward learning of her mother’s premature death. It was still hard to believe that it had only been this past February that they lost the only parent they had known. They had never met their father nor saw a picture of him. They were told tid bits here and there about his appearance and their parent’s younger days, but never very much. They were promised many times by their mother that one day, she would tell them more about him. That day would never come.

 

“Maybe it’s for the best you don’t remember Banji, it’s a horrible memory to want back…NO… I won’t tell you what happened. You know the healer said it would be healthiest if you remember on your own. Your mind knows what it’s doing. When it feels you’re ready to remember, you will.”

 

“I guess. It just suck’s, I FEEL something’s missing but can’t put a finger on it. Oh well to hell with it, I’m too tired to boggle my brain anyway.”

 

“Good, stop dwelling, it’ll happen.”

 

“Hope so. Hey, I just thought about it. Why did you act as if we didn’t know Draco before?”

 

“Oh that, glad you knew to play along. Ali asked me to keep it quiet while you and Harry were having your spat about sneaking. She didn’t go into much detail, just said that it would hurt their blossoming friendship if he were to know about them.”

 

“I’d have to agree…Harry really doesn’t like him. Draco’s not **so** bad. Bit arrogant and uppity, but if you can get past that I guess he’s an okay guy.”

 

“Hard to believe you would defend him. It’s plain to be seen he doesn’t care much for us. We’re too lower class and uncouth, but if Ali likes him I’ll be civil. God, why did you have to elbow me so hard in the ribs for at dinner?” She asked as she rubbed at her tender side.

 

“HA! I hope it hurts! I still can’t feel the top of my ear where you twisted it earlier, your McGonagall self that is.”

 

“Now you know what I went through with her this afternoon. Serves you right for letting me cuss up a storm with her right behind me. It’s that damn Peeps fault anyways…”

 

“Peeves…”

 

“WHATEVER…I still can’t believe he threw Unicorn shit at me.” She finished with a huff.

 

“Well at least Unicorn poop doesn’t smell too awful bad and none of it got on you.” She commented barely containing her laughter.

 

“Oh shut up. I don’t care if it smelled like Cocoa butter…shit is shit and it’s JUST.PLAIN.NASTY!”

 

As she spoke Banji watched with amusement as Siria eyes, without her knowledge, changed color many times. A poker player she could never be because they would give her away every time. By the end of her tirade they were a glowing maroon. _‘Hmm, didn’t know she had that color in her…better look out Peeves…’_ She thought with a laugh.

 

Reaching across her own chair Banji ran her hand down her sister’s arm chanting “Calm, calm, calm…” With each stroke, that earned her a glare. She couldn’t contain it any more and plopped back into her chair laughing until her side hurt.

 

“Well good damn it, now we can both be uncomfortable.” Siria said satisfied.

 

“Yeah, about that” She replied while wiping tears from her eyes. “The jab to the ribs wasn’t payback, I just wanted you to shut up and leave Harry alone.”

 

“Why? Don’t you think it a bit weird that he knows about Ali’s ability?”

 

“Normally yeah.”

 

“Okay so spill, what do you know that I don’t?”

 

“Keep this between us, don’t let Ali know either…”

 

“Promise.” Siria said crossing her heart with her finger.

 

“Remember before, by the woods when I said I had to use the restroom and excused myself…”

 

Banji proceeded to tell her what she knew. While being the lookout for Althia and Harry at the tree line curiosity got the better of her. She knew curiosity could kill the cat, but she couldn’t help herself. She gave an excuse and when her sister wasn’t looking, slipped into the wooded area. With the stealth of a feline she crept to her unsuspecting friend. Silently she watched as Harry removed his robe then his shirt. What she saw shocked her when Harry lit his wand. His body was littered with bruises, she had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from giving herself away as she gasped. She stayed only a moment longer seeing Althia begin to do what she did so well.

 

“I’m telling you Siria, he was in bad shape. I have no idea who did that to him and I’m willing to bet he won’t tell. And I can’t even ask him because I’m not supposed to know.”

 

“Ugh, that’s awful. Well, at least we know he’s fine now, after Ali’s had her hands on him.”

 

“Yeeaahh…”

 

“Ewww, who, who…somebody has a dreamy look in their eyes. Awe does my wittle sissy have a wittle cwush on a certain dark haired bowie?

 

“Ugh, shut up. I was trying to stifle a yawn, that’s all. I don’t fancy him. And you’re what, a whole twelve minutes older than me? Besides I think _you_ have a crush, I saw the sparkle in your eye’s when we ran into…”

 

 

“Oh wow, look at the time…we should get to bed… we do have classes tomorrow…oh, and you have marshmallow cream on your lip, just there, did you know?” She said as she ran to her room.

 

Banji just shook her head amused… “And that’s, freaking irritating…did you know?” She said as she crossed the area to her own room.

 

*********************************************TBC***********************


	11. Nightmares

Chapter Eleven

Nightmares

 

Harry was grateful for the fact that thus far Snape had said nothing of his previous breakdown. Just one more staircase and corridor and he could hide himself away in his dorm. Halfway up the staircase the peaceful silence was broken.

“You have had ample time to calm down Potter, now explain to me what that episode was all about.”

“Um, don’t really know sir, I told you that earlier.”

“And as I said I know a lie when I hear one. You know exactly what that was about. You acted as if I were about to strike you. In all my years of teaching that is one thing I have never done. Now explain.”

Harry was at a loss. What could he say to get himself out of this? In all honesty he didn’t know exactly what happened. One minute he was talking to the man the next a vile was being put into his hand. He knew he had said something but what? Harry thought the worst when it dawned on him what Snape just said… _”You acted as if I were about to strike you…”_

“NO I didn’t! I know you wouldn’t do something like that. I don’t know why you would make something like that up!”

“I have not made up anything Potter. You yourself asked me not to hit you. Again, EXPLAIN what you were thinking you daft boy.”

Harry was relieved to notice they had reached the entrance to the tower. He didn’t want, better yet, couldn’t explain anything to Snape. He was going to have to figure out just what was wrong with him and soon. Twice today he had done things that normally he wouldn’t. First willingly trying to give Althia his wand when he was sure she was a threat and now this scene with Snape. He knew what he needed to do…blow Snape off until he had time to think.

“HA, you’re lying! Now if you’ll EXCUSE me sir, I’m going to bed!” He said as he ran to the entrance hastily speaking the password.

“I will get to the bottom of this Potter, one way or another.” Snape called to the closing portrait before walking away.

O  
o  
O  
o

Once inside Harry found himself once again muttering his new mantra… _’just drop it, just drop it.’_ He had heard Snape’s comment even if it were a bit muffled. Still slightly dazed he hadn’t noticed that Hermione had approached him.

“Hullo Harry” She said tentatively.

“Hermione. What do you want?”

“Oh, um… I just wanted to apoli…Harry, you all right? You seem a bit distracted. What happened to your shirt?” She asked after catching a brief glimpse when his robe fluttered open.

“Nothing. And for the LAST time…I’m FINE!”

“I don’t think it’s nothing, your shirt didn’t rip itself. If you’re not comfortable talking to me there’s always Ron. We just want to help Harry, we ARE your friends after all!”

“RON! Ron is the last person I want to talk to right now! And I don’t think I want to talk to you either. Apparently neither of you were listening earlier to anything I said!”

“Harry please, you have to talk to someone! I just know something’s wrong. Why won’t you talk to us! Please Harry tell me!”

“News flash Hermione…if I choose to speak to someone it won’t be either of you…neither of you know how to LISTEN…especially Ron! And there’s nothing to TALK about, if there were I do have someone I feel I can go to!”

“Oh let me guess, your new pal Althia! How can you put so much trust into someone you just met Harry? Ron and I are your real friends Harry, neither of us have done anything to deserve this treatment from you! Why the sudden lack of trust? There’s absolutely no reason for it!”

“Oh there’s plenty reason I assure you. Not so much you but him. And it seems to me that if you were so worried about me you would have written more…oh wait, how about written at ALL! Not one letter Hermione…from either of you…all summer!”

“Harry, I wrote plenty, so don’t try that excuse! And what could Ron have done that was so horrible that you won’t speak to him?”

“Don’t be naïve Hermione I’m sure you know EXACTLY what he’s done. You two probably planned his little confrontation with me together! And I think I would know how much mail I received, so no point in lying about writing.”

“What are you talking about? What confrontation? And I swear Harry I wrote you…ask Ron he can verify it!”

“HERMIONE…I DO NOT WANT TO TALK TO HIM! You want to know what he’s done…well ask the git yourself. This conversation is OVER, I’m going to bed!” He finished before stomping up the stairs to his dorm room.

She stood and watched him storm off. She couldn’t understand why he was in such a foul mood. And what did Ron have to do with all this? She decided that she would take his advice and ask him exactly what had happened. And as luck would have it Ron chose that moment to enter the common room.

“Hey Hermione, what’s up? You look right pissed off.”

“I just had a very interesting chat with Harry.”

“Oh yeah, what did he have to say?”

“Not much, not really. He did seem to think I, we, never wrote him over the summer. You know I wrote him Ron but he denies it. And on top of that his shirt was torn open. He told me I should ask you about it. Why would that be, what do you know of it?”

“Well…it’s like this Hermione. Um, I might have been a bit aggressive earlier…but you have to understand, I had no choice! He wouldn’t tell me anything! I did what I had to do!”

“Ronald! You’re saying you did that to him! No wonder he was so upset! That was totally uncalled for, I’m sure he didn’t want you to see his injuries! I just wanted him to talk about it he didn’t have to show me! He thinks I was in on your little plan. I can’t even bare to look at you right now! I’m going to bed!” 

She had turned to leave but Ron reached out and caught her by the arm. With a huff she pulled her arm free and glared at him. Once again turning she was stopped by his words.

“That’s just the thing Hermione…there wasn’t a scratch on him.”

“What, nothing?”

“Nope not a one.”

“Oh God, we were wrong. We should have listened to him. But what about what you saw on his leg, you said it was bad.”

“It was, and I don’t think we were wrong. You should have seen what happened when he ran into Snape; it was really a sad sight Hermione. I don’t know how he’s hiding it, maybe a glamour or something, but somehow he’s hiding his injuries.”

“It doesn’t make sense Ron. Why, if its true that he’s hiding something, didn’t he hide them ALL? Why leave the one on his leg? Something’s going on and I’m going to find out exactly what it is! And what happened with Professor Snape?”

Pulling Hermione to the couch by the fire Ron told her what he had witnessed. He was careful not to let his face betray the utter glee he felt at the memory. By the time he had finished the story he could see the slight wetness in her eyes and subtle trembling in her lower lip. He reached out to her and pulled the whimpering girl into his arms. Caressing her hair and rubbing her back to soothe her quiet sobs Ron couldn’t help but smile while he reassured her everything would work out fine. Of course his definition of fine being altogether different from what Hermione was thinking. She pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. He cupped her cheek in his hand and brushed a lone tear from her face. He reassured her once again before ushering her off to bed. She only nodded before standing and retreating to the girl’s dorm. He watched her leave before standing and making his way to his own room. 

O  
o  
O  
o

 

Banji lay panting and whimpering, a sheen of sweat on her brow. She thrashed her arms and legs wildly, caught up in yet another nightmare. It was a nightmare she grew used to, for she had it many times the past year.

She was in class, Potions to be exact. Around her the other students were chatting silently with their partners as they brewed. As she did every time before she added the crushed oyster shell to her pale pink potion. As she stirred counterclockwise her surroundings clouded as if engulfed by a thick smoke. It cleared soon after and she looked around. She saw a rather beefy black haired boy, Zackery Phillips, in the corner of the classroom eyeing her sister in distaste. Her vision was blocked when her mother stepped into view. Their eyes met and her mother smiled kindly to her as she approved of her work so far. Her surroundings clouded once more and when it cleared she noticed that Zack was no longer in his seat. He was making his way to where Siria was and it looked as if he had something hidden in his fist. When he caught her staring he gave her a sort of smirk. Thinking the worst she leapt from her seat to stop whatever it was he was about to do. As she rushed toward him she was overcome with a loud sort of purring in her ears and everything went black. The last thing she heard was a shrill scream before she woke with a start, her throat scratchy and realizing that the scream was her own.

Sitting up Banji had to untangle herself from her sheets. Bringing her hand up to swipe at her face she wasn’t surprised at the tears on her cheeks. Free from the bedding she pulled her legs to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees and continued to silently sob. Why couldn’t she remember what had happened? She felt as if she would never get closure until she knew. And why did she always have to dream of the day her mother died, why not a nicer memory like the Sunday picnics they used to have? A nice red and white-checkered blanket thrown out, a real wicker basket and cute little finger sandwiches and fresh fruit. Why not pleasant dreams like that?

She heard her door click open then close. Banji watched as the shadow moved to her bed and slipped under the covers. A hand reached out and grasped her arm and gently pulled. With a heavy sigh she lay back down and rested her head on her sisters shoulder. No words were spoken, there never were. Siria was her rock on nights like these. As she lay there she hoped when she fell back to sleep that THE nightmare didn’t claim her again this night.

O  
o  
O  
o

 

Siria found herself daydreaming in her bed, sleep just wouldn’t claim her. She had way too many thoughts bumping around in her head. Thoughts that drifted from sweet revenge on a certain ginger haired boy, to her friend in the infirmary, then onto the boy that her sister no doubt was sweet on. And thinking of sweet her thoughts drifted to the gorgeous creature she had yet to truly meet but admired from afar. And his voice, it was addicting and she was sure it would send a shiver down her spine every time she heard it. Feeling her temperature rise a bit she let her mind take her back to her sister.

Banji was normally a much stronger being than herself but the nightmares that plagued her the past few months had taken its toll. Not saying that she herself wasn’t a strong person but where she allowed something as simple as a boy to bring her down a notch, her sister would never allow it. When confronted by someone trying to provoke them Banji would stand up to them, no matter the size, but she herself would just let it pass her by and think nothing of it. Where she herself was described as a ‘happy-go-lucky person without a care in the world’, her sister was the opposite, ‘serious, down-to-earth, no nonsense’ type of person. But even these differences brought them closer together. In all rights they cancelled the other out. When Banji became too serious Siria would lighten the mood. When Siria faced a problem it was Banji that would ‘ground’ her and help her face it. Like earlier with the George situation.

She figured she should hear him out. It was a fact that she never did read any of the letters he or Fred had sent. What was the purpose really? He had been caught red-handed, what could he possibly say that would change that? No matter, she knew she would get her just desserts just figuring the best way to prank the pranksters! 

She had just started to doze off, thinking of all the different hexes, potions or charms that would serve her purpose best when she heard a shrill scream come from the adjoining bedroom. Jumping from the suddenness of it she jerked upright, heart rate increased only a minimum. She had become accustomed to nights like these. Without hesitation she left her bed and made her way to her sisters room.

O  
o  
O  
o

Ron made his way upstairs as quietly as he could. He stopped just outside the closed door and listened for the others voices. He couldn’t help but wonder if Harry had been confronted by the other occupants in the room like Hermione had done. If so, he was almost upset that he had missed his lame excuse. Deciding that the best way to find out he turned the knob and entered. Everything seemed normal enough. Dean and Seamus were playing a game of Exploding Snap and Neville; well, he was under his bed looking for Trevor no doubt. Scanning the room he didn’t see Harry anywhere and the hangings on his bed weren’t closed so he wasn’t in bed. That left one place where he could be.

He made his way to the end of his bed, toed off his trainers and pulled off his socks. Going to his trunk he retrieved his toiletry bag and towel and headed for the shared bathroom. He knew Harry wouldn’t hear him considering he was bare footed so he slipped in undetected. He was near the end of the room having apparently just finished showering. Ron watched as Harry picked up a small jar, opened it and scooped out a small portion. The smell made its way toward him and he knew immediately what it was…bruise balm. As Harry pulled the towel around his waist free Ron got to see full on what was hidden earlier. The bruise on the leg he had seen but the boxers he had on then had covered the rest. The bruises extended from his mid thigh to his hip. There the color was much darker almost black and had a sickening shine to it. He was glad that Harry hadn’t put his glasses on yet, for if he had Harry would surely have spotted him before now. He allowed him to finish his task before he let his presence be known. As Harry finished and went to reach for his pajama pants, Ron let out a whistle before he spoke, getting his attention quick, stopping him in mid reach.

“Wow Harry, that sure is nothing. Hell of a going away present really. Dudley must plan on missing you a LOT!”

“Shut it Ron, I’m in no mood for this. It’s not that bad so stop making it out as if it is.” Harry shot back, clearly agitated, as he wrapped his towel around himself again, pants forgotten.

“Like Hell its not that bad! Harry maybe you should put your glasses back on and look again, I don’t see how you’re not limping! And as for not being in the mood, I guess that means the old git is loosing his touch, that calming potion shouldn’t have worn off yet.”

Ron watched as Harry visibly paled. He had to force himself to hide his smirk of triumph. He had found a rather sensitive subject. He allowed the silence and waited for Harry to process this new information. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Wh…what are you talking about?”

“Oh don’t be daft Harry. I SAW you and Snape in the hall. Shame really, that you didn’t get that punch in. Was that nothing too? I mean there’s been plenty of time’s I would have loved to hit him myself but why did you even try? And even more how did you end up on the floor, covering your head for protection?”

“I…I…don’t know…know what you mean. Look I don’t want to talk about it, especially not with you! It doesn’t matter anyway, it’s not important!” Harry yelled.

“Like HELL it’s not important. Harry there has to be a reason why you acted like that. Something has changed since last year and I as well as Hermione wants to know what that is!” He yelled back.

“Hey, what’s going on? What’s all the yelling about?” Asked a worried Neville as he entered the bathroom as well. 

“Er, it’s nothing Neville, don’t worry about it. Ron and I are just having a little disagreement.”

“You sure Harry, sounds like more than a simple disagreement.”

Before Harry could answer Ron interrupted him.

“Don’t let him fool you Nev, Harry here seems to think everything can be explained away by a nothing.”

“RON…don’t!”

“Why not Harry? Why not get another opinion? See if maybe Neville will agree that this is nothing, but I doubt it.”

Before Harry knew what was happening Ron had closed in on him and snatched the towel from his waist, leaving him speechless and exposed.

“So Neville, does that look like nothing to you?”

Neville could only stare, openmouthed, no less. His gaze went from a shocked Harry to an irate Ron back to the marks marring his friend. It was a few seconds before he could form words coherently.

“Uh, Harry that looks pretty bad. Um, it’s probably not my business but what happened? Oh and here…” He managed to say as he handed Harry his pants.

Harry was grateful for the distraction as he slipped on his pants, then his shirt before finally his glasses.

“It’s simple really. My brute of a cousin and I had a row, nothing more. That’s what I told Ron, but he REFUSES to believe me. HE keeps trying to make it more than it is. I’ll be fine, really, got a bruise balm and everything.”

“All right Harry, if you’re sure. I mean if you’re sure you’ll be fine. I have a mild pain potion in my trunk if you need it, Gram makes sure I have a few, considering how clumsy I can be, never know when you may need one.”

“Thanks, but no, I’ll be all righ…”

“Neville…you’re not really buying into this are you? You should have seen him earlier with Snape, he…”

“RON! ENOUGH!” Harry shouted. “Leave Neville out of this quest of yours to save me. It’s not necessary.AT.ALL! And furthermore I do owe you a little something I promised you earlier.”

“And what exactly would that be Harry?”

“Huh, how quickly you forget. I told you earlier that if you EVER did anything like that to me again, which you just did, I would…”

“Yeah, yeah, you would curse me. I don’t see your wand anywhere Harry, so it seems like an empty threat to me.”

“True enough, but I do have this.” He calmly replied as he walked up to the tall red head, fisted his hand into a tight ball, drew back and landed a firm punch to his jaw, sending him crashing down to the floor with a loud thump and out cold. 

Harry couldn’t help but feel completely satisfied. Never before had he thought he would ever strike his best mate but he just had. And he didn’t feel guilty at all. Now maybe he would take the hint and leave him alone, one could only hope. Remembering his other friend he spoke calmly to him.

“Where’s Dean and Seamus? If you heard us I’m sure they did too.”

“Oh, they took their game downstairs cause I was about to go to bed.”

“Good. If you don’t mind could we keep this between us, this little episode I mean?”

“Sure Harry, no problem.”

“Thanks and about that pain potion Neville.”

“Yeah, you want it?”

“Nah, but I’m sure Ron will when he wakes up. Well, I’m going to bed, night Neville.”

“Goodnight Harry.”

O  
o  
O  
o

Draco watched as Althia slept peacefully in the next bed. He admired her for her ability to be able to practically fall asleep before her head hit the pillow. Even without her magical drain she could do that. There was a time in his life when he too had the ability, but as of late that had changed. Truly it had been quite some time since he had been able to sleep the night through. Truth be told, today was the most sleep he had had in months, and if he were honest with himself, knew he owed her a bit of gratitude for it, ‘shocking’ though had it been.

Having been unconscious for most of the day he knew sleep would not come again this night. Adjusting the pillow behind him he sat up further on the bed. He was feeling quite good actually, refreshed and without the normal pains. He knew the numbing effect would wear off eventually but until it did, he planned to enjoy it. 

Hearing a door open within the room Draco’s attention was brought away from Althia. Looking to where he guessed the sound to have originated from he saw Madam Pompfrey making her way toward them, presumably her last rounds for the night.

He watched silently as she waved her wand, doing her tests. He saw her look of confusion and the second pass of her wand. He knew when she muttered to herself that she didn’t realize that he was awake to hear.

“Odd, her core level is further depleted than before…”

_‘Uh oh, this isn’t good. How the hell is she, are we, going to explain this.’_ Was his only thought.

Making a third pass of her wand Madam Pompfrey only ‘tsked’ as she decided to wait until morning when she could speak to the girl. She then made her way to her only other patient, surprised to find him awake.

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Rather well but a bit hungry actually.”

“I’m not surprised. Considering you missed the opening feast and probably haven’t eaten since lunch, possibly even breakfast. I’ll have something brought up from the kitchens for you.”

“Thank you ma’am. How is she, Althia I mean?” He asked pointing to the occupant beside him.

“You know her Mr. Malfoy? How would that be, she is a new student after all.”

_‘Damn Draco, use your brain. What were you thinking using her first name? Think, think you fool!’_

“Oh, um… I met her on the ride here, briefly yes, but met her just the same.”

“Very well. As for her condition, that is something I am not permitted to discuss with you intently, but I assure you she should be fine. Now about yourself, can you explain to me what happened to cause your episode? Mr.’s Goyle and Crabbe weren’t very forthcoming with any details.”

Draco blew out a breath of relief. Without knowing it Vince, Greg AND Madam Pompfrey had given him an out.

“Well they wouldn’t would they? Trying to keep themselves and me out of detention I’m sure.”

“What exactly do you mean Mr. Malfoy?”

“It’s stupid really. We were discussing different spells, one of which was Sopor. One minute we’re arguing over the correct wand movement and the next I wake up here. Suffice it to say someone got a little over zealous and actually cast it. That would be my guess.”

“Not very responsible of any of you. I hope you have learned a lesson from this; magic is not something to be taken lightly or played around with. Of course I will report this to your head of house and he will decide your punishments.”

Draco only nodded his understanding. The mediwitch left after that telling him his meal would soon arrive and to be sure to finish it completely. No more had she left and his dinner appeared when the infirmary door opened and he was greeted with another visitor.

Severus entered the room scanning its two current occupants. He saw the girl was currently sleeping and Draco was dining. He pulled a chair to his bedside and sat. 

Draco knew he was in for a lecture so he sat quietly waiting for the inevitable. He didn’t have to wait long.

“I’ve just spoken to Madam Pompfrey Draco. I must say I was astounded that she believed your story. Surly you do not expect me to believe it as well. Although I wouldn’t put it past Mr.’s Crabbe and Goyle to do something so foolish, but I believe they have not put forth the effort to learn seventh year material. Now I expect nothing less than the truth from you. Do not try my patience or you _will_ find yourself in detention.”

“Yes sir. I did have an argument, well a conflict really, just not with Greg and Vince. It was with Potter, his two lackeys and her. I was simply trying to imply that she could pick better friends. Needless to say she didn’t much care for my opinion. She not so kindly asked me to leave and the next thing I know, I’m waking up here. I really don’t know what happened.”

“I see. Do you think she could have possibly hexed you? Did she have her wand drawn?”

“I believe she may have.” He lied. “But I had mine drawn as well. And it was a heated discussion, I suppose she got one up one me is all.”

‘Yes, so it seems. I will admit your story seems weak but I will take you for your word. I will not let it go unpunished, for either of you. You will be serving detention with me Friday evening. As for Miss Panes, when she is sorted in the morning, her head of house will deal with her.”

“Yes sir.” Draco replied with a sigh.

He was about to ask what the detention would involve when soft whimpers were heard. They both looked at the girl beside them and saw that she appeared to be lost in a dream. She had quieted down for a moment and they figured the dream had shifted. But only three breathes later she began thrashing in the bed and moaning. Severus stood to go wake the girl. But as he reached out to shake her shoulder she bolted upright with a loud sob, eyes watering and body shaking.

Althia looked around franticly, not sure where she was. It gave her a start when she saw the dark figure beside her and the blond boy now standing behind him. Looking between the two she calmed, realizing who they were. She let out a long, relieved breath as she scrubbed at her face.

“Are you alright Althia?” Draco inquired concerned, causing Snape to raise an eyebrow.

“Yeah, bad dream I guess. Funny thing is I can’t remember anything about it. How weird is that?”

“Not so strange I’m sure. Do you feel you will require a sleeping potion or do you think you’ll be able to return to sleep without assistance?” Snape asked.

“Um, I should be fine sir, but thanks.”

“Very well. Mr. Malfoy return to your bed and both of you get some sleep.”

They both replied a ‘yes sir’ and lay in their beds. Satisfied Snape left them to it. He himself felt his bed calling to him. It had been an eventful evening after all, what with a spastic Gryffindor, fainting transfer student and an unconscious Slytherin.

o

O

o

O

Sinking into his bed, closing the curtains and casting a Silencio Harry finally relaxed. Staring blankly at the canopy his thoughts drifted. He was having a hard time dealing with what Ron had done not once, but twice this evening. Why couldn’t he or Hermione be a little more like Neville? Simply take his word for it and don’t pressure him for more answers than what he wanted to give or had. He knew they cared for him but something’s he just didn’t want to speak of. 

Well he thought they cared, but considering neither kept in touch he wasn’t sure anymore. But Hermione said that she had written…why would she lie about something like that? And what was Ron’s deal? Tearing his shirt open and ripping his towel from his waist. He was just proud that Dean and Seamus weren’t in the room to hear their fight. And he was defiantly going to leave Ron to explain why his supposed best mate punched him in the nose!

He wasn’t surprised that he felt satisfaction but considering he didn’t feel guilty at all did. Considering how long they had been friends one would think guilt _would_ come into play, but it didn’t. Oh well. Deciding to think of something other than then red headed git his thoughts ventured to an even bigger on…a greasy haired one.

Snape, the over grown bat of the dungeons. Snape, the one and only name-calling, almost cruel, always in a dark mood and sinister Potion Master. He really hoped THAT class didn’t come first on his new schedule. It would give him time to think of a good excuse for his earlier…breakdown? It figured, when he actually does tell the truth, he isn’t believed. Truth be told he hadn’t a clue as to why or what happened. He knew he’d have to figure something out and soon, he couldn’t avoid Snape forever, no matter how hard he may try.

The time spent thinking over the days events Harry didn’t realize his eyes had been dropping closed and before he could realize it was happening, he was fast asleep. 

It was a peaceful slumber to start out with. But like many nights before, soon turned to bad memories that liked to play them selves out over and over in living color.

They were always the same. He would start out locked into darkness in the cupboard. Then being removed brutally and beaten for no apparent reason other than being a freak, that’s when the pain would come. That would shift to a familiar graveyard, a flash of green and cold dead eyes staring at him, the eyes of a fallen champion. Cold dead eyes would shift to a piercing red and then even more pain would come. He would suffer pain in his arm, pain in his head, pain in his ears from sickening, high-pitched laughter. What the worst part of the dream was when all the deceased around him blamed him for their deaths, that pain hurt worst of all. That pain would bring him back to the waking world with a heart-wrenching scream.

Awake, panicking and breathing heavy he waited for Uncle Vernon to come shut him up. When no one came and he calmed, remembering where he was, Harry had just one thought.

_‘Thank God for magic and silencing spells!’_

 

*******************TBC***************

 

A/N: Sopor…Deep Sleep


End file.
